


Bis zur Großen Mauer und darüber hinaus

by Waldfee



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bundesliga, Cages, Camping, China, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, German Football, German National Team, Light Angst, M/M, Outing, Romance, Travel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu und Mats machen Urlaub. Nach ein paar Kuscheleinheiten in der Wildnis Chinas geht's weiter zu den Mogao-Grotten an der Seidenstraße. Dort kann noch einiges passieren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein großer Plan

Schnaufend kämpfte ich mich vorwärts, setzte geduldig einen Fuß vor den anderen, um die letzten Meter bis zu unserem Ziel zu überwinden. Der Hang war steil, das Gras lang, widerspenstig und noch vom Morgentau behangen. Lange Beine halfen natürlich, aber mit fast 20 kg Gepäck auf dem Rücken war das schon etwas anderes als auf dem heimischen Rasen im Tor herumzuhüpfen.

Ich hörte ein schweres Atmen hinter mir und trotz der großen Anstrengung konnte ich mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mats legte seine Hände auf mein Hinterteil, um mich spielerisch den Berg hochzuschieben. „Vorwärts, Manu! Beweg deinen Knackarsch.“  
Ich lachte, griff nach seiner Rechten und zog ihn mit mir weiter, bis wir einen hohen Steinhaufen erreichten, dort die Rucksäcke abwarfen und uns umdrehten, um das beeindruckende Panorama zu genießen. Ich trat näher zu meinem Reisebegleiter, legte den Arm um seine Schultern und grinste ihn an. Sein sonst so perfektes Erscheinungsbild, dem selbst ein hartes Spiel samt Verlängerung nicht viel anhaben konnte, war jetzt etwas mitgenommen, seine dunklen Haare waren zersaust und er schwitzte. Wir schwitzten beide, und das nicht wenig. Warum musste mein unzähmbarer Freund auch auf die verrückte Idee kommen, vor dem Mittagessen unbedingt noch die Chinesische Mauer erreichen zu müssen?

Nach der missglückten EM 2016, aber vor Mats' Auflauf beim FC Bayern, nun unserem gemeinsamen Verein, hatten wir uns kurzerhand aufgemacht, um noch ein paar Tage ungestörter Zweisamkeit in dieser großartigen Umgebung zu erhaschen. Ein Urlaub vollkommen ohne Journalisten, Terminkalender und Blitzlichtgewitter. Ein Urlaub nur für uns.

Nina gab es schon lange nicht mehr in meinem Leben. Es gab auch keine Cathy. Nur noch Mats und mich. Er war vor wenigen Wochen übergangsweise zu mir gezogen, wollte sich in meinem Stadtteil eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Es war wunderbar.

Ich wandte den Blick von meinem Freund ab und hin zu der Aussicht unter uns. Man konnte nur wenige hundert Meter weit sehen, da der Nebel schwer über den Bergen dieses Urwaldes lag, hier im Nirgendwo in der chinesischen Provinz Gansu auf einer Höhe von über 1500 Metern. Die Mauer lag hinter uns, erstreckte sich außerdem tausende Kilometer weit in beide Richtungen. An vielen Stellen war das Bauwerk zusammengebrochen und ein großer grauer Trümmerhaufen lag dort stattdessen. Vor einem solchen standen wir gerade. Wer sollte auch all dies wieder aufbauen?

Mats erwiderte mein Lächeln und bückte sich dann, um die Digitalkamera aus seinem Gepäck hervorzuholen. Unsere Wanderrucksäcke fassten um die 70 Liter, mussten die Schlafsäcke und das wasserdichte Zelt, Klamotten zum Wechseln, aber auch genügend Vorräte aufnehmen. Naja, Kondome und Gleitgel waren natürlich auch mit dabei, aber das nahm beides nicht viel Platz weg. Klares Trinkwasser gab es hier in den Bergen zum Glück reichlich.

Nun war es also Zeit für ein Foto. Mats drückte mich an seine Seite, ich lächelte in die Kamera, was mir bei dieser tollen Begleitung nun wirklich nicht schwer fiel. Mehrere Fotos folgten, Mats und ich mit der Großen Mauer oder vielmehr deren Resten im Hintergrund, Mats und ich mit den nebligen Bergen hinter uns, wir beide Faxen machend, meine Hand in seinen Haaren, seine Lippen auf meiner Wange.

Und was noch besser war: kein Mensch weit und breit außer uns. Niemand, der unsere Zweisamkeit störte und uns beobachtete. In den einsamen Bergdörfern gab es keinen einzigen Reporter, der uns auflauerte oder unbequeme Fragen stellte, weder zur verlorenen Europameisterschaft, noch zu Mats’ Rückkehr nach Bayern oder zu unserer Beziehung, die wir in den nächsten Jahren erstmal geheim halten wollten. Wäre die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen und nur bis zum Vorstand des FC Bayern vorgedrungen, hätte wohl mindestens einer von uns seinen Abschied vom Verein nehmen müssen. Wir wollten noch eine Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen, und zwar gemeinsam. Die Diskussion, ob und wer von uns beiden sich eine Scheinfreundin zulegen sollte, hatten wir verschoben und uns stattdessen mit Sack und Pack in den Flieger gesetzt, um dem allem zu entkommen.

Schließlich zog ich den Campingkocher, den kleinen Topf und ein paar Konserven aus meinem Gepäck und stellte die Kochsachen auf einen der großen heruntergefallenen Steinquader. Nudeln mit gebackenen Bohnen in Tomatensauce waren keine Spezialität, sättigten uns aber auf unserer kräftezehrenden Tour. Reis hatten wir außerdem in den letzten Tagen schon zur Genüge angeboten bekommen.  
Ich setzte mich ebenfalls, entzündete den Kocher und ließ die bunte Mischung köcheln. Nebenbei beobachtete ich Mats, der gut gelaunt die Arme durch die Luft schwenkte, um sich abzukühlen.

Nach wenigen Minuten wandte sich mein Freund zu mir um, grinste und setzte sich kurzerhand auf meinen Schoß.  
„Hey Mats, du schwerer Sack. Ich muss mich auch mal vom Rucksack schleppen erholen, und dann kriege ich gleich die nächste Ladung aufgebrummt.“

Der dunkle Lockenkopf drehte sich zur Seite und zwei aufmerksame braune Augen lächelten mich an. „Ach Manu, sei nicht so empfindlich. Du bist wärmer als die kalten Steine an meinen empfindsamen Körperstellen, und außerdem nicht so nass. Wenn ich ’ne Entzündung kriege, hast du auch nichts davon.“

Ich erwiderte: „Ich kann dich aber auch nass machen, pass bloß auf, wenn du hier zu sehr rumwackelst.“ Zärtlich wand ich meine Arme um seine Taille und legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, während es im Kochtopf neben uns fröhlich blubberte. Mats legte seine Hände auf die meinen und verschlang unsere Finger ineinander, beugte seinen Kopf herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf jeden einzelnen meiner Knöchel. Ein Gefühl der Wärme für meinen liebsten Innenverteidiger wallte in mir auf. Ich griff in die weichen Haare in seinem Nacken, zog seinen Kopf sanft zu mir zurück, bis er mich ansah und ich meinen Mund endlich auf seinen drücken konnte. Hmm, seine Lippen waren wie immer weich, anschmiegsam und sinnlich. Typisch Mats eben.

Nach dem Essen, das uns fast überkochte, weil ich meinem Schatz nun mal nicht so gut widerstehen konnte, machten wir uns wieder auf und wanderten gemächlich an der Großen Mauer weiter. Wir hatten unsere Tour nur grob geplant und mussten heute keinen bestimmten Stützpunkt mehr erreichen. Die Provinz Gansu gehörte zu den eher trockeneren Gebieten der Volksrepublik, deshalb klarte die Sicht auch merklich auf und uns wurde doch noch ein freier Rundumblick bis zu den schneebedeckten Gipfeln des Quilian-Gebirges im Westen und zu den waldbedeckten Hochebenen im Osten gewährt. Mit etwas über 15 Grad Celsius herrschte perfektes Wanderwetter, wir hätten es nicht besser treffen können.

Abends nach dem Sonnenuntergang lagen wir zufrieden und erschöpft in unseren High Tech-Schlafsäcken. Die Vorteile eines üppigen Fußballer-Gehaltes machten sich hier wieder einmal bemerkbar, da wir nicht darauf angewiesen waren, die normalen Sachen zu kaufen, sondern die überteuerten Markenprodukte kaufen konnten, die aber sehr viel platzsparender waren. Zudem hatten sie sich als warm und gemütlich erwiesen.  
Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und rutschte näher an meinen Freund heran, der noch mit seinem Smart Phone beschäftigt war und die GPS-Karte durchforstete. „Willst du nicht langsam das Ding weglegen? Wenn wir jetzt nicht kuscheln, fallen mir gleich die Augen zu und dann träume ich schlecht, weil ich keinen Gutenacht-Kuss gekriegt habe.“ 

Mats schaltete tatsächlich sein Handy aus, öffnete den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsacks ein Stück weit und warf sich mir in die Arme. „Das dürfen wir natürlich nicht riskieren, dass mein schöner Keeper nicht genug Schlaf kriegt. Wir müssen ja morgen wieder fit sein.“ Seine Lippen legten sich für einen kurzen Moment auf die meinen, dann kroch er seitlich in meinen Schlafsack, der noch offen stand, und lehnte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Behaglich seufzte ich auf, es war einfach schön mit ihm.  
Mats’ Hand schob sich meinen Bauch herunter und unter mein Schlaf-Shirt, um anschließend meinen Bauchnabel zu umkreisen. Ich spürte einen neckenden Finger am Bund meiner Unterhose, der aber nicht bis unter den Stoff fuhr. „Manu, du bist wie immer sehr verlockend, aber ich bin auch hundemüde. Vielleicht können wir ja vorm Frühstück noch etwas Morgengymnastik veranstalten.“  
Schmunzelnd drückte ich ihn an mich und fuhr ihm kraulend durch das dichte Haar. „Darüber lässt sich reden. Wäre ja Platzverschwendung, wenn wir das Gleitgel wieder mit zurück nach Deutschland nehmen müssten. Da mache ich lieber die Tube alle und kaufe mir noch ein paar Souvenirs.“  
Mein Freund lachte in meine Schulter hinein. „Ach, was willst du denn kaufen? Einen chinesischen Fächer vielleicht, einen Reishut oder eine dieser typischen unechten Vasen? Oder willst du mir etwa ein Geschenk kaufen? Ich könnte dir da ein paar nützliche Tipps geben.“

„Vielleicht, Mats. Was willst du denn haben?“ Meine Finger fuhren liebevoll seinen Rücken herunter und kneteten seine Muskeln.

„Hmm, ein Stück der chinesischen Mauer wird leider auch für dich zu schwer. Ich überlege mir noch etwas. Eigentlich möchte ich einfach diese Urlaubsstimmung wieder mit nach Hause nehmen. Das ist der beste Urlaub seit Jahren.“  
Mit diesen Worten wälzte sich Mats auf meinen Körper, anschließend schlossen sich seine Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, dann legten sich Mats’ Lippen erneut auf meinen bereits wartenden Mund. Ich hielt die Luft an und erwiderte den Kuss, der zunehmend an Intensität gewann. Mats öffnete kurz darauf seinen Mund, dann begegneten sich unsere Zungen und tanzten leidenschaftlich umeinander. Ich versank in dem berauschenden Gefühl dieser Berührung, die mich mit tiefer Freude erfüllte. Meine Hände wanderten den Körper meines Teamkameraden herunter, schoben sich in seine Unterhose und legten sich auf seine festen Pobacken. Ich spürte deutlich das Pochen in meinem Unterleib, obwohl auch ich müde war und vor wenigen Minuten nur noch kurz hatte kuscheln wollen. Mats schwerer Körper drückte aber genau an der richtigen Stelle auf meine Hüfte, sodass ich gegen meine Erregung quasi machtlos war.

Ich stöhnte gegen seinen Hals. „Müssen wir die Tube also doch heute noch benutzen?“

Mats hielt kurz inne und schien zu überlegen. „Eigentlich bin ich zu fertig, um mich noch großartig zu bewegen. Lass uns das doch auf morgen verschieben.“

Ich war nicht ganz von seinen Worten überzeugt, da seine Erektion an meinem Unterleib die gegenteilige Absicht zu bekunden schien, brummte aber ein „Ok“ in sein Ohr. Mats küsste mich wie zur Entschuldigung. Wir hielten uns noch eine Weile fest und genossen die Stille, dann kroch er wieder in seinen eigenen Schlafsack zurück und langte aber nach meiner Hand, um sie festzuhalten. 

„Du, Manu?“

„Hmm, was gibt’s?“ kam es schläfrig von mir zurück.

„Ich lieb’ dich, du mein Welttorhüter! Ich lieb’ dich so sehr, wie die Chinesische Mauer lang ist.“

Einen kurzen Moment stockte mir der Atem von seinen Worten, wie immer, wenn er sowas raushaute und damit sofort mein unvorbereitetes Inneres traf. Wie gut, dass dieser Mann jetzt komplett zu mir gehörte! Dann schob ich mein Gesicht an seine Schläfe und fragte leise nach: „Wie lang ist sie denn, die Große Mauer?“

Wir hatten uns in München natürlich über Chinas Touristenattraktionen belesen, aber solche Details waren mir inzwischen wieder entfallen. Nun wirkte auch Mats nachdenklich. „Manu, ich weiß es auch nicht mehr. Lass es uns einfach herausfinden, morgen.“

Ich stimmte ihm zu: „Ja, lass uns einfach immer weitergehen, dann wissen wir es. Ich liebe dich auch, Mats.“  
Bestätigend drückte er noch einen zarten Kuss auf meinen Hals, danach rückten wir uns zurecht, um in den Schlaf zu finden, den letzten bewussten Gedanken noch auf unser großes Vorhaben gerichtet. Als ich schon halb im Dämmerzustand lag, fiel es mir wieder ein. Sie war über 20 000 Kilometer lang.


	2. Von Bällen und Bergziegen

Ich erwachte davon, dass Mats den Reißverschluss des Zeltes hochzog und sich aus dem Schlafsack schälte, wahrscheinlich um einem wehrlosen Gebüsch in der näheren Umgebung auf freundschaftliche Weise Guten Morgen zu sagen. Die kühle Bergluft zog durch die Öffnung und die Zeltwand erzitterte, als mein Reisebegleiter in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. „Hey Mats. Geht das nicht sanfter?“

Der Angesprochene drehte sich wieder ein Stück zu mir um, grinste und strich mir mit einer Hand durch mein nicht mehr ganz frisches Haar. „Manu, mal nicht so grummelig. Ich kümmer’ mich schon gleich um dich.“

Daraufhin verschwand Mats, ich hörte ihn langsam durch das taunasse Gras schlurfen. Seufzend wälzte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog den Saum des Schlafsacks bis zum Kinn hoch. Eine tagelange Trekkingtour stellte uns luxusverwöhnte Profifußballer natürlich vor andere Herausforderungen als die durchorganisierten Aufenthalte in Hotels. Besonders die hygienischen Aspekte waren gewöhnungsbedürftig. Das bedeutete, wir hatten die Wahl zwischen Haarewaschen im teils eiskalten Gebirgsbach – oder eben gar nicht. Hmm, bloß nicht zu genau drüber nachdenken. Mats’ Haare sahen trotzdem noch gut aus, und mit dem Zähneputzen ging’s schon besser. Morgens befand sich die Quecksilberskala auch oft noch im unteren Bereich, aber wozu hatte ich meinen attraktiven Freund bei mir, wenn nicht dazu, um die gefühlte Temperatur ein Stück nach oben zu befördern? 

In dem Augenblick trat der Gegenstand meiner Gedanken auch schon wieder in Erscheinung, Mats’ Kopf und dann auch der Rest seines Körpers schoben sich in das Zeltinnere. Ich blinzelte gegen den hellen Strahl der Sonne, der vorwitzig bis in meine Ecke vordrang. Derweil ließ sich Mats an meiner Seite nieder und suchte einen Weg in das Innere meines Schlafsacks, während er sein Gesicht ganz nah an meines brachte. „Morgen, Manu. Na, ausgeschlafen, oder muss ich noch nachhelfen?“  
Ich wurde vorläufig von einer Antwort abgehalten, da Mats seine Lippen mit sanftem Druck auf die meinen legte. Meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlingend, erwiderte ich diese angenehme Begrüßung und ließ meinen Mund weich gegen seinen gleiten. Zart sog ich an seiner Oberlippe und zog ihn fester auf mich herab. Mir wurde unterdessen schon deutlich wärmer. 

Mats’ Hände fanden endlich meinen Schlafsackreißverschluss und zogen ihn auf. Kurz darauf hielt ich den neuesten Innenverteidiger des FC Bayern in den Armen.

„Was haben wir denn da? Hast du etwa von mir geträumt?“

Mein Freund hatte meine morgendliche Erektion entdeckt, die ich unter der weiten Boxershorts züchtig verborgen gehalten hatte. Nun ja, gegen meine männliche Natur war ich machtlos, aber das musste ich ihm ja nicht gleich als ultimative Wahrheit aufbinden.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Vielleicht träume ich ja von den chinesischen Bergziegen?“

Mats schnaubte und griff nach meinen Schultern. „Bergziegen sagst du? Vielleicht Bergziegen namens Mats Hummels?“

„Schon möglich“, entgegnete ich keck und schob meine Finger unter sein T-Shirt. 

„Hmm, du bist noch so warm“, ließ Mats verlauten und drängte sich noch näher an mich. 

„Ja, Schlafsackwärme. Jetzt machen wir es uns noch ein bisschen gemütlich.“ Ich versuchte, den Reißverschluss wieder hochzuziehen, soweit es eben ging, wenn sich zwei ausgewachsene Männer zu zweit in einen Schlafsack quetschten. Bis zur Hüfte bekam ich das Teil zu, dann ließ ich die fruchtlosen Bemühungen sein und wandte mich lieber Mats zu, um meine Arme fest um ihn zu legen. Dieser hatte sich schon auf mir breit gemacht und seinen Wuschelkopf in meine Halsbeuge gesteckt, wobei er die empfindliche Hautstelle mit Lippen und Zähnen sanft bearbeitete. Ich genoss seine Aufmerksamkeiten und fuhr mit den Händen seinen muskulösen Rücken auf und ab.

„Wo gehen wir heute eigentlich weiter? Oder legen wir mal einen faulen Tag ein und bleiben hier, so relativ nackt in der Sonne, versteht sich?“

Mats lachte leise. „Das hättest du wohl gerne. Klingt schon gut, aber unser Brot wird langsam hart, wir brauchen bald neues. Ich denke, dass wir heute noch ein paar Kilometer schaffen sollten, wir müssen es ja nicht übertreiben. Ich wollte gerne noch zu den Mogao-Grotten, die könnten wir morgen erreichen, wenn wir heute nicht zu sehr bummeln.“

Meine Frage folgte auf dem Fuß: „Und was gibt es in diesen Grotten?“

„Das sind Höhlen, die von den buddhistischen Mönchen in den Sandstein gehauen wurden. Es sind sehr viele, an die tausend, und mit traditionellen Wandgemälden und Statuen ausgestattet.“

„Na ok, das können wir schon machen. Momentan interessieren mich allerdings erstmal andere Höhlen.“

Mit diesen Worten packte ich Mats’ Hinterteil und suchte nach seinem Mund. Er lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Ist schon klar, Manu“, widersprach mir dann aber nicht mehr und ließ sich von mir leidenschaftlich küssen. Schon bald spürte ich seine suchende Zunge, die meiner eifrig begegnete, und wir verloren uns für einige Zeit in diesem anregenden Spiel. Mats’ Erektion drückte auf meinen Oberschenkel, und ich schob in dem engen Schlafsack mühevoll eine Hand zwischen unsere Körper, um meine Hand darauf zu legen. Sanft schob ich meine Finger über dem Stoff seiner Unterhose auf und ab.  
Mats keuchte, löste seinen Mund von mir und sah mir mit einem warmen, intensiven Ausdruck ins Gesicht. Wieder einmal nahm ich erfreut zur Kenntnis, wie schön seine braunen Augen waren, aus denen jetzt eine ganze Welt der Zuneigung leuchtete. Zärtlich hob ich meine andere Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Da verzog sich Mats’ Lächeln zu einem frechen Grinsen, sein Griff verfestigte sich auf meinen Schultern, und wortlos brachte er mit einer hechtartigen Bewegung seinen Mund an mein Ohr, um vorsichtig daran zu knabbern und meinen Hals mit hauchenden Küssen zu bedecken. Kurz darauf stoppte er und setzte sich rittlings auf meine Oberschenkel, wobei er das obere, störende Ende des Schlafsacks ein Stück nach unten schob. 

„Jetzt bist du mein, du sexy Torwart. Mal gucken, was ich mit dir mache.“

Ich erwiderte Mats’ Lächeln. „Na gut, ich begebe mich freiwillig in deine Gefangenschaft. Vielleicht lässt du mich leben, wenn ich deine Wünsche erfülle.“

„Das werden wir sehen. Erst einmal hast du noch viel zu viel an.“ Mit diesen Worten schob Mats mein Shirt hoch und war mir dabei behilflich, mich dessen zu entledigen. Sein eigenes Oberteil folgte als nächstes. Dann beugte er sich über mich, neckte meine Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen und knetete sanft meine Brustmuskulatur, bevor seine Hände tiefer glitten und auf meinem Beckenknochen Halt machten. Seine Finger rutschten zu der Beule in meinem Schritt und umfassten sie mit sanftem Druck. Seine andere Hand glitt ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und suchte nach meinen Hoden. Mir wurde nun wirklich heiß.

Mats’ war mit dem bisher Erreichten aber nur kurzzeitig zufrieden und schob seine Finger in den Bund meiner Boxershorts, um sie mir endlich herunterzuziehen. Durch die Enge des Schlafsacks und Mats’ Gewicht auf mir konnte ich sie nicht richtig ausziehen, das Teil blieb vorerst an meinen Oberschenkeln hängen. Das schien meinen Freund aber gar nicht zu stören, der jetzt hauchzarte Küsse auf meinem Schaft verteilte und mit den Fingernägeln über meine Kronjuwelen strich.  
So langsam kam ich wirklich in Fahrt, aber es war noch nicht genug. „Mats, jetzt mach’ endlich! In dem Tempo kommen wir sonst nie zu deinen Grotten.“

Mein Freund hob kurz den Kopf und sah mich an. „Wie heißt das Zauberwort?“

„Weiß nicht. Du sexy Bergziege, vielleicht?“ 

Mats lächelte kurz, enthielt sich aber einer weiteren Bemerkung, sondern stürzte sich erneut auf meine Erektion, um sie jetzt wirklich enthusiastisch in seine heiße Mundhöhle aufzunehmen und mich mit seiner Zunge ausgiebig zu verwöhnen. Ich sog den Anblick in mich auf: der heißeste Spieler des FC Bayern mit meinem besten Stück in seinem Mund. Für einige Zeit lehnte ich mich zurück und genoss Mats’ Liebkosungen, die mich wild machten, schaute zwischendurch immer wieder zu ihm, um seinen perfekten Körperbau zu bewundern. Aber er hatte immer noch zuviel an.

„Mats, das soll keine Beschwerde sein, aber komm, gib’s mir. Zieh’ dich aus und dann will ich da was Hartes in mir spüren.“

Mats ließ von mir ab und richtete sich auf. „Eigentlich gebe ja gerade ich hier die Befehle, aber dein Wunsch hat wirklich was für sich.“

Flugs hatte er sich seine Unterhose ausgezogen, mich von meiner befreit und beugte sich quer über meinen Körper, um in den Untiefen meines Trekkingrucksacks nach Gleitgel und Kondomen zu suchen. Dabei wurde mir ein Blick auf seinen heißen Hintern gewährt, den ich sofort mit einem herzhaften Klaps bedachte.

„Mensch, Manu, hilf mir lieber. Wo ist das Zeug?“ 

„Versuche es mal rechts in der kleinen Seitentasche.“

Kurz darauf hatte Mats das Gesuchte gefunden und ließ sich zwischen meinen geöffneten Oberschenkeln nieder, die er noch etwas auseinander schob. Er gab ein paar Tropfen Gel auf seine Fingerspitzen, um diese dann an meinen Eingang zu führen. Mit der anderen Hand massierte er kurz seine eigene Erektion, was mich unglaublich anmachte, dann widmete er sich wieder meiner Körpermitte. Er verwöhnte langsam meinen steifen Schaft, während er gleichzeitig meinen Muskelring sanft bearbeitete.

Nach wenigen Minuten gab ich ihm mit einem Nicken mein Okay. Daraufhin positionierte sich Mats über mir, nachdem er das Kondom übergestülpt hatte, stütze sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Boden ab und drang langsam in mich ein. Ich stöhnte leise, es war toll, sobald das anfängliche Ziehen nachgelassen hatte. Nur kurze Zeit nach dem Start unserer Beziehung hatten wir uns einvernehmlich darauf geeinigt, uns nicht auf eine klare Rollenverteilung im Bett festlegen zu wollen. Dafür genossen wir die Abwechslung zu sehr, und weder Mats noch ich waren der klassische passive Part. Das bedeutete, dass wir spontan nach Lust und Laune entschieden und manchmal auch eine kleine, spielerische Konkurrenz um den dominanten Anteil zwischen uns entstand, was unser Sexleben zusätzlich einheizte.  
Mats drückte sich behutsam tiefer in mich hinein und suchte dann nach Blickkontakt. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck voller Konzentration, gleichzeitig nahm mich die tiefe Leidenschaft in seinen dunklen Augen gefangen und entfachte ein ähnliches Feuer in mir.

„Mats!“, keuchend suchte ich nach seinem Mund und küsste ihn wild. Diesen Anlass nutzte mein Freund, um in seinen Bewegungen fortzufahren. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller drängte sich sein Unterleib mir entgegen, um seinen heißen Schaft in mir zu versenken. Wieder und wieder traf er dabei auf jenen Punkt in meinem Inneren, der mich vor Lust zum Beben brachte. Erregt krallte ich meine Finger in sein festes Hinterteil und begegnete seinen Stößen. Meine eigene Erektion war zwischen unseren Körpern gefangen, die Reibung erhöhte meine Erregnung noch. Unser Kuss hatte derweil noch an Innigkeit gewonnen, Mats’ Lippen klebten förmlich an meinem Mund. Ich schloss aber nicht die Augen, sondern sog seinen Anblick in mich auf: die hohe Stirn, die dunklen Brauen und die so intensiven Augen, die elegante Nase neben den hohen Wangenknochen, überaus sinnliche Lippen; all das ergab die wundervolle Komposition namens Mats Hummels, deutscher Profifußballer, Weltmeister, Mannschaftskamerad, aber vor allem eines: mein heißer Freund.  
Ich massierte seinen Po, seinen Rücken, während er sich weiter in mir bewegte. Die Intensität des Erlebten nahm zu, ich kam dem Ziel spürbar näher. Am besten war aber diese Verbindung, die sich zwischen uns aufbaute, wenn wir so miteinander vereint waren, dass die Funken nur so flogen. Den speziellen Moment liebte ich, genauso wie diesen Kerl, der mich hier in der einsamen Natur vögelte.

Mats erhob sich halb und griff zwischen unsere Körper, um meinen Schaft sogleich mit seiner Rechten zu umschließen. Ich blickte auf seinen muskulösen, gebräunten Oberkörper, der Anblick war äußerst geil. Die festen Schultern, der breite Brustkorb mit dem trainierten Bauch und dann als Krönung des Ganzen noch seine Hand um meinen Schwanz. Mats stieß einmal mehr in mich, berührte diesen erregbaren Punkt in mir, was mir schließlich die Erlösung brachte. „Mats!“, keuchend stöhnte ich seinen Namen, während heiße Flüssigkeit aus mir schoss und auf meinem Bauch landete.

Ich sah, wie mein Orgasmus Mats noch mehr anstachelte, er stieß schneller und härter in mich, während meine Gedanken noch von Lust umnebelt waren. Er beugte sich wieder über mich, küsste mich, rammte seinen Unterleib gegen mich, dann spürte auch ich das Beben in seinem Körper, sein erregtes Stöhnen und wie sein harter Schaft in mir zuckte. „Manuu…“ 

Glücklich schloss ich die Arme um seine Schultern und hielt ihn, während wir beide versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein liebevoller Blick traf mich, den ich nur zu gerne erwiderte. Ich drückte einen kleinen Schmatzer auf seine erhitzte Stirn und zersaute ihm das Haar. „Mein Mats…“

„Ja, deiner…“, brummte er mit schläfriger Stimme, während sich seine Lider schlossen.

„Wohl schon genug Sport gemacht für heute? Auf dem Feld bist du nicht so müde“, neckte ich ihn.

Mit gespielter Empörung blinzelte er mich an. „Das hier ist Freizeit, da darf man sich wohl mal ausruhen. Bist ja nicht du, der hier die ganze Arbeit gemacht hat, du wartest einfach auf die Bälle…“

Beschwichtigend fuhr ich ihm über die Schultern. „Ist gut Mats, hab’s nicht so gemeint.“

„Weiß ich doch, Manu. Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann können wir los.“

„Mit dir überallhin.“ 

Aus den fünf Minuten wurde eine halbe Stunde, die wir mit Kuscheln und postkoitalem Dösen verbrachten. Frühstückmachen und das Einpacken des Zeltes beanspruchten ebenfalls mehr Zeit als uns eigentlich lieb war, aber was sollte man schon dagegen ausrichten, wenn der Zeltstoff erst einmal einer deutlichen Lüftung bedurfte. Als wir loskamen, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. 

Wir setzten schließlich die schweren Rucksäcke wieder auf, dann griff Mats nach meiner Hand. „Komm, Manu, auf ins nächste Abenteuer. Wir haben noch viel vor.“

Ja, das hatten wir tatsächlich.


	3. Ein neues Abenteuer

Einen Tag später ließen wir uns in einem überfüllten Reisebus von der Großstadt Dunhuang inmitten der Provinz Gansu bis zu den Mogao-Grotten fahren, die außerhalb des Stadtrandes lagen. Die Stadt und auch die Grotten befanden sich eigentlich mitten in der Wüste, deshalb hatten wir bis Dunhuang auch einen Inlandsflug nutzen müssen. Viele der jüngeren chinesischen Beamten und Angestellten verstanden zum Glück unser von zahlreichen Auslandsspielen geübtes Englisch. Etwas umständlich das Ganze, aber Mats war wie besessen von den Grotten gewesen.

Dieser schaute gerade von seinem Fensterplatz aus munter auf die staubige Landstraße und die Geröllhalden der Umgebung. In wenigen Minuten würden wir ankommen, konnten endlich diese Höhlen besichtigen, und dann war der Urlaub auch schon fast vorbei, da wir übermorgen in Sichuan eintreffen mussten, um den Flug in die Heimat nicht zu verpassen. Schade, diese Auszeit war zu schön gewesen!  
Ich drängte meinen Kopf etwas näher zu Mats und lehnte mich an seine Schulter, der mich kurz anlächelte und dann wieder aus dem Fenster schaute. Zu sehr durfte ich mich hier nicht an meinen Freund ankuscheln, um die chinesischen Touristen und ihre Führung nicht zu verschrecken. Ich hatte auch eine amerikanische Familie in den Bus einsteigen sehen, aber von diesen einmal abgesehen, waren wir von Chinesen eingekreist, die unaufhörlich in ihren Landessprachen miteinander plapperten und auf ihren Smartphones tippten. Es handelte sich bei unseren Mitreisenden offensichtlich nicht um die einfachen Bauern und Arbeiter dieser Region. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, der lautstarken Beschallung endlich zu entkommen, vielleicht fand sich in den Grotten auch eine ruhige Ecke, in der ich Mats heimlich meine Zunge in den Hals stecken konnte.

„Na Manu, hast du es langsam satt? Ich kann es dir ansehen. Aber bald steigen wir aus, dann wird es besser.“ Mats wandte sich zu mir und strich mit den Fingerkuppen leicht über meinen Handrücken.

„Ja, ich kann es kaum erwarten, mich mit dir zu verdrücken. Meinetwegen auch in den Grotten. Sind die eigentlich sicher? Nicht, dass sie über unseren Köpfen einstürzen, während wir drinnen sind. Wäre schade für den deutschen Fußball.“

Mats schmunzelte. „Wo du schon wieder hindenkst. Ich schätze mal, dass die chinesische Regierung nicht an unserem Tod interessiert ist, den könnten sie nicht einfach so vertuschen. Die Höhlen werden schon gesichert sein.“

„Weiß ich doch, mein Hübscher. Mir ist bloß langweilig.“ 

Mats brummte nur und drehte den Kopf wieder in Richtung Fenster. Nach kurzer Zeit bog der Bus von der Landstraße ab; nach weiteren, endlos scheinenden Dünen näherten wir uns letztendlich einer weiten Parkanlage, die etliche Hotels, Touristenbuden, sorgfältig angelegte Gärten und Springbrunnen umschloss. Schließlich hielt der Bus auf einem weitläufigen Parkplatz, der von Pappeln gesäumt war. Mats und ich zogen unsere überdimensionierten Rucksäcke von der Gepäckablage und begaben uns dann zum hinteren Ausgang, als das Gedränge um uns bereits etwas nachgelassen hatte.

Gut gelaunt traten wir über das gepflasterte Gelände und in Richtung der 30 Meter hohen Felswand, die den Haupteingang zum Höhlensystem beherbergte. Das mit etlichen rot gestrichenen Baldachinen und Säulenbögen in traditionellem chinesischem Stil gehaltene Tor war nicht zu verkennen. Davor waren etliche Blumenbeete gepflanzt. Zahllose Schaulustige hielten ihre Kameras gezückt oder tummelten sich mit ihren Kindern auf den Parkbänken. Obwohl wir uns in einer Höhenlage von über 1000 Metern befanden, schien die Mittagssonne heiß vom Himmel, sobald man unter dem schützenden Dach der Bäume hervortrat. Deshalb legte ich die Hand auf Mats’ Schulter und dirigierte ihn unauffällig in Richtung Haupteingang, damit wir endlich aus der Hitze herauskamen. Da wir die Tickets schon in Dunhuang gekauft hatten, konnten wir die Touristenattraktion wenigstens ungehindert betreten, nachdem wir die Rucksäcke zur Aufbewahrung gegeben und einen englischen Flyer in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatten.

„Mensch, Manu, schau dir das an.“ Mats drehte sich staunend zu mir um, daher löste ich den Blick schnell von seiner durchtrainierten Gestalt und sah mich ebenfalls um. Es war wirklich atemberaubend.  
Die Wände der großen Eingangshalle waren vollständig mit farbenfrohen Malereien bedeckt, die Buddhas und andere Figuren, buddhistische Zeremonien, Ornamente und Naturdarstellungen zeigten. In den Ecken standen ebenfalls bemalte, überlebensgroße Statuen, die durch ihre Rüstungen und Schwerter fast bedrohlich wirkten. Da dieser Bereich schlecht ausgeleuchtet war und eine geradezu unheimliche Atmosphäre ausstrahlte, konnte ich mich eines leichten Schauers nicht erwehren. Doch eigentlich konnte uns hier ja nichts Schlimmeres zustoßen, als dass wir die teilweise nur leicht bekleideten Darstellungen der tanzenden Figuren zu intensiv begafften und dadurch bei den chinesischen Touristen unangenehm auffielen.

Ich schloss zu Mats auf. Seite an Seite wanderten wir langsam von einer Höhle zur nächsten, während ich versuchte, dem Flyer einige nützliche Informationen zu entnehmen. Schon im 7. Jahrhundert war der Sandstein von hunderten Grotten durchlöchert gewesen. Händler und Reisende der Seidenstraße kehrten hier ein, um ihr Gebet zu verrichten. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten verzierten die buddhistischen Mönche die Felswände mit den Malereien und versteckten in den kleineren Grotten außerdem zehntausende kostbare Manuskripte und Papierrollen. Als den Händlern ab dem 10. Jahrhundert durch den Schiffsbau neue Reiserouten zur Verfügung standen und die Karawanen über die Seidenstraße allmählich zum Erliegen kamen, gerieten die Mogao-Grotten in Vergessenheit, überdauerten aber bis zu ihrer Wiederentdeckung zu Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts weitgehend unbehelligt.

Ich folgte Mats in eine Grotte zu unserer Linken, die weitere Statuen und unter ihnen auch einen mit Gold verzierten Buddha beherbergte. Die Grotten waren zur Zeit noch recht gut besucht, aber je tiefer man in das Höhlensystem gelangte, desto mehr verteilte sich der Besucherstrom, sodass wir jetzt ganz alleine hier standen. Sicherlich war in einer Ecke unauffällig eine Kamera angebracht, aber was soll’s, dieser Augenblick war für uns… Ich näherte mich meinem Freund von hinten, schlang die Arme fest um seine Taille und beugte den Kopf vor, um seinen Nacken zu küssen. 

Mats versteifte sich kurz, entspannte sich dann aber in meiner Umarmung und lehnte sich schwer gegen mich. „Manu, du Schlingel, kannst es nicht lassen, nicht wahr?“ 

Ich drückte meinen Mund weiterhin auf seinen Hals. „Warum sollte ich denn? Ist doch niemand hier.“

„Trotzdem“, widersprach Mats, wand sich dann aber zu mir um, um mich gleichfalls zu umarmen. Kurz küssten wir uns, dann legte er aufatmend seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Ist doch kuschelig so. Außerdem ist es hier drin auch ein bisschen kühl.“

Mats antwortete nicht, sondern schmiegte sich bloß noch näher an mich, während ich ihm über den Rücken und durch sein weiches, volles Haar fuhr. Ich liebte es, ihn so eng zu halten, auch wenn man das einem ausgewachsenen Mann meiner Statur und Größe für gewöhnlich nicht zutraute. Kurz musste ich daran zurückdenken, wie mich Mats im Arm gehalten und getröstet hatte, als ich die Trennung von Nina verarbeiten musste. Das war noch gar nicht so lange her, deshalb war mir dies noch gut in Erinnerung, besonders aber deshalb, weil mich das meinem damals noch besten Freund erst näher gebracht hatte.

\+ + +

_„Manu, das geht bald vorbei, das weißt du doch. Irgendwann findest du schon noch die Richtige, den Partner zum Alt werden und so. Und bis dahin bist du nicht alleine.“ Mats’ Finger fuhren mir sachte durchs Haar und kraulten meinen Nacken, während ich den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben hatte. Natürlich vergoss ich keine Tränen, und schon gar nicht vor Mats. Aber gut ging’s mir deswegen noch lange nicht._  
_„Ach Mats, das glaubst du doch selber nicht. So einen altmodischen Quatsch gibt’s doch überhaupt gar nicht.“_  
_Beruhigend streichelte er weiter meinen Rücken und wisperte mir ins Ohr: „Bloß, weil du’s noch nicht erlebt hast. Ich aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht so richtig.“_

_Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du glaubst an diesen Romantik-Kram?“_

_Mats sah mich sanft an und seine Hand legte sich nachdrücklich auf meine Schulter. „Ja, Manu. Ich glaub’ da tatsächlich dran, weil ich nämlich will, dass es Wirklichkeit wird. Und ich kämpfe für das, was ich will. Und das machst du als Profi auch. Immer.“_

\+ + +

Schließlich lösten wir uns wieder voneinander, man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben. Mats sprach trotzdem mit einem sanften Lächeln in der Stimme: „Der Buddha hier hat alles gesehen.“ 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meinen besorgten Freund: „Ach, der steht bereits über 1000 Jahre hier und hat vielleicht schon viel mehr gesehen als ein kleines Küsschen und eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Die Mönche haben es hier doch bestimmt wie wild miteinander getrieben.“

Mats keuchte entsetzt. „Manu! Du bist echt unglaublich. So nun reicht’s aber, lass uns weitergehen.“ Mats zog mich am Ärmel weiter in eine große Grotte, in der sich eine Horde asiatischer Touristen um einen Führer versammelt hatte, der mit schneidender Stimme einen Vortrag hielt. Ich hielt kurz an, um das Ensemble zu betrachten. Ich spürte meinen Freund neben mir, der mich weiter bugsieren wollte, ging aber erstmal nicht darauf ein. Die Einheimischen achteten gar nicht auf uns, sondern nur auf den Vortragenden und die riesige, bestimmt zehn Meter lange, liegende Statue, die wahrscheinlich einen jungen Mönch zeigte. Das jedenfalls war meine Vermutung, da die Figur trotz des langen, kunstvoll geflochtenen Haares recht knabenhaft und das Gesicht eher zart wirkten. Zudem war die Statue unbemalt, was inmitten des sonstigen lebhaften Farbspiels sofort auffiel.

Als ich wieder zur Seite schaute, war Mats verschwunden. Da wir die meisten Asiaten um Kopfeslänge überragten, war mir sofort klar, dass er sich nicht mehr in dieser Höhle befand, sondern wahrscheinlich vorausgegangen war. Deshalb ging auch ich weiter in die sich anschließende Grotte. Ich sah noch, wie mein Freund durch eine niedrige, dunkle Spalte um eine Ecke bog, dann hörte ich seinen drängenden Ruf: „Manu, komm’ schnell! Das musst du sehen, es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit!“

Ich zwängte mich ebenfalls durch die enge Spalte und trat neben Mats, wusste auch sofort, was er meinte. Vor uns auf dem Boden befand sich eine dunkle Öffnung, in die aus dem Sandstein gehauene Stufen tiefer in den unterirdischen Gang hinein führten. Daneben lag eine Bodenfliese, die offensichtlich auf die Öffnung gehörte, aber von einem unachtsamen Archäologen oder Angestellten so liegen gelassen worden war. Eigentlich war der Bereich abgesperrt, allerdings nur durch ein dünnes Plastikband.

Mats sah mich grinsend von der Seite an. „Sollen wir, Manu? Du wolltest doch Abenteuer!“


	4. Vorhersehbare Entwicklung

Ich kratzte mich zögerlich im Nacken. „So wortwörtlich habe ich das aber nicht gemeint. Das war auch eher dein Wunsch als meiner.“

„Ach Süßer, komm’ schon. Es ist keiner da, wir gucken bloß mal kurz und kommen in wenigen Minuten wieder hoch. Licht haben wir eigentlich auch.“ Mats kramte tatsächlich schon das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und schaltete die Beleuchtungsfunktion ein. 

Derweil schaute ich an die Decke, suchte nach den Kameras. „Mats, das geht doch nicht. Gleich kommt jemand oder wir sind auf dem Film zu sehen. Am Ende landen wir noch in der Zeitung, ich lese schon förmlich die Schlagzeile: Deutsche Fußballprofis brechen in laufende Ausstellung ein, um wilde Orgien zu feiern. Was willst du dort unten eigentlich machen?“

Mats schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nee, Manu, keine Orgien. Ich will einfach schauen, wie tief dieser Gang in den Felsen reicht. In Deutschland gibt’s solche Gelegenheiten nicht, außerdem kennt uns hier keiner.“

Ich stöhnte genervt auf, wusste aber eigentlich, dass ich mich, wie üblich, letzten Endes von ihm breitschlagen lassen würde. „Mats, du bringst mich noch ins Grab. Das muss doch nicht sein, wir sind erwachsen und müssen nicht mehr jeden Quatsch mitmachen.“

Mats lächelte und fasste mich am Arm. „Na gut, dich mit sexuellen Gefälligkeiten zu bestechen, klappt nicht, die gibt’s ja sowieso. Darum sage ich einfach: bitte Manu, tu’s für mich. Der Urlaub ist doch fast vorbei. In München warten doch dann schon wieder die Paparazzi auf uns. Ich weiß, dass es albern ist, aber ich will hier noch was erleben. Hier, mit dir!“ Seine Stimme klang dabei eindringlich, fast flehend, wahrscheinlich war es Berechnung von ihm. Mein intelligenter Freund war gewieft genug, um schon nach wenigen Monaten Beziehung zu wissen, wie er mich seinen Vorstellungen entsprechend manipulieren konnte.   
Ich gab trotzdem nach. „Ich hoffe, ich werde es nicht bereuen. Wenn wir Ärger kriegen, wirst du das wieder grade rücken.“ – „Ja, jetzt komm schon“, mein Freund reagierte nicht weiter auf meine Widerworte, sondern zog mich näher. Resigniert, aber auch belustigt stieg ich nach ihm über das Plastikband, um mit ihm vor die dunkle Öffnung zu treten. 

Sogleich stiegen wir auch schon die hohen, recht abgenutzt wirkenden, aber stabilen Sandsteinstufen hinab. Das Loch war breit genug, dass ich mit den Schultern noch gerade so durchpasste. Mats, der immer noch vor mir ging, hielt mich währenddessen an der Hand und leuchtete vor uns auf den Untergrund. Nach etwa zehn Stufen waren wir offensichtlich unten auf dem Boden angekommen. Ich lauschte, während Mats rundum leuchtete, konnte aber in der Umgebung keine Geräusche vernehmen, zum Glück auch nicht von dem Eingang über uns, aus dem noch ein schwacher Lichtschein bis zu uns vordrang.   
Der Gang führte geradlinig von den Stufen weg, war unverzweigt und sah durch die rohen, kahlen Sandsteinwände nicht besonders spektakulär aus. Allerdings leuchtete Mats’ Handy auch nur wenige Meter weit, dahinter lag alles in tiefster Dunkelheit. Die Decke war nicht durch Holzbalken abgestützt. Der Sandstein trug aber schon jahrtausendelang die Höhlen, ihr Interieur sowie ihre wechselnden Besucher über sich; mit einem unmittelbaren Deckeneinsturz mussten wir wohl nicht rechnen.

Mats zog mich weiter. „Komm, Manu, nicht, dass doch noch jemand was bemerkt.“ Wir entfernten uns schnellen Schrittes einige Meter von der Treppe, wobei wir den Kopf ab und zu leicht einziehen mussten, da der Gang eindeutig nicht für unsere Körperhöhe ausgelegt war. An einer weiterhin unscheinbaren Stelle blieb mein Freund plötzlich stehen, schaltete die Beleuchtungsfunktion aus und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. Dann hatte ich ihn schon in den Armen.

„Ist doch schön hier, Manu. Hier hab’ ich dich für mich.“ Mats kuschelte sich an mich und verfestigte den Griff seiner Arme um meine Schultern. 

Ich küsste ihn leicht auf den Hals. „Ich dachte, du wolltest schauen, wie tief dieser Gang reicht. Soweit sind wir doch noch gar nicht gekommen.“

Mats erwiderte flüsternd gegen mein Ohr: „Leiser, Manu. Man sieht mit meinem Handy ja nicht soviel, außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie lange der Akku noch hält. Die Luft hier ist auch nicht gerade die beste. Lass uns hier einfach ein paar Minuten bleiben und die Stimmung genießen, dann huschen wir unbemerkt wieder hoch.“

Bezüglich der Luft musste ich ihm Recht geben, sie war kühl, stickig und ihr niedriger Sauerstoffgehalt sicherlich nicht ausreichend, vielleicht sogar nicht ganz ungefährlich, für einen längeren Aufenthalt hier unten. Ich lächelte und biss zart in sein Ohrläppchen. „Du bist mir schon Einer. Also doch ein romantisches Tête-à-Tête. Na gut, damit kann ich leben.“ 

Ich rieb meine Nase an seinem Hals, fuhr dann mit den Lippen über seinen markanten Unterkiefer, um nach seinem Mund zu suchen. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, blendete ich alles Weitere um uns herum für einige Zeit aus und genoss die weichen und sanften Berührungen. Meine Hände hielt ich um seine Taille geschlungen, ließ sie langsam unter Mats’ Fleecejacke gleiten und erkundete seine ausgeprägte Rückenmuskulatur. Es fühlte sich immer noch aufregend anders und neu an, so einen starken Kerl in den Armen zu halten, statt eines zarten, nachgiebigen Frauenkörpers. Schon seit meiner frühen Jugend hatte ich um meine Bisexualität gewusst, den Gedanken daran, natürlich aus Karrieregründen, aber bald soweit als möglich verdrängt und lange Jahre nur Frauen an meiner Seite gehabt. Bis Mats kam, sich in meinem Leben und in meinen geheimen Träumen und Fantasien, zuletzt auch in meinem Herzen, einnistete und ich der männlichen Versuchung nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte. Seitdem war alles anders, vieles komplizierter, aber einige Umstände, darunter besonders meine sexuellen Begegnungen mit Mats, auch soviel besser geworden.

Zudem – dieser leidenschaftliche Kuss hier in der Unterwelt, in vollkommener Stille und Dunkelheit, war mehr als erregend. Nina, die Vernünftige, hätte so einen Quatsch niemals mitgemacht, mit ihr wäre es bei einem Strandurlaub in der Türkei oder Kroatien geblieben. Die Gegenwart war um vieles interessanter und außerdem härter – wenn man bedachte, wie Mats seinen Ständer gegen meine Hüften rieb!

„Manu, das ist heiß mit dir hier unten! Ich will dich am liebsten jetzt vernaschen!“ Ich spürte drängende feste Hände auf meinem Hintern, schob Mats dann entnervt ein Stück weit von mir. 

„Mensch, Mats, jetzt mach’ doch mal halblang. Lass uns jetzt hier abhauen. Wir gehen in Dunhuang in ein schönes Hotel, dort haben wir Zeit für alles.“

Mats küsste meine Schläfe und presste seinen Körper fordernd gegen mich. „Überzeuge mich, du kleiner Feigling.“

Stöhnend packte ich meinen Teamkollegen an den Schultern, drängte ihn hart gegen den kühlen Sandstein und küsste ihn intensiv, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb. Ich zog an seiner Unterlippe, massierte seinen Rücken, spielte wild mit seiner Zunge, in der Hoffnung, ihm den widerspenstigen Mund zu stopfen und ihm endlich zu verstehen zu geben, dass es mir nun reichte mit diesem Theater, dass wir endlich verschwinden konnten. 

Dann löste ich mich von ihm und griff fest nach seiner Hand. „So, nun ist Schluss, du Unbelehrbarer. Wir gehen jetzt.“

Mats öffnete wohl gerade den Mund, um mir in der Dunkelheit etwas zu entgegnen, da durchbrach ein anderes Geräusch die Stille. Wir hörten hektische Männerstimmen, die aus der noch schwach erkennbaren Öffnung aus der Ferne leise zu uns drangen. Sie schienen zu streiten, wir verstanden aber kein Wort, da es sich bei den Störenfrieden offensichtlich um Chinesen handelte. Ein heller, scharf abgegrenzter Lichtstrahl, der vermutlich von einer Taschenlampe herrührte, fiel suchend für einige Sekunden auf den dunklen Untergrund vor uns und versetzte uns beide für kurze Zeit in eine gewisse Schockstarre. Dann war ein knarzendes, lautes Geräusch zu vernehmen, das Licht entfernte sich wieder, stattdessen wurde es noch dunkler als schon vorher, da sich nun die schwere Bodenfliese wieder über der Öffnung zu unserem Aufenthaltsort befand. Die Stimmen über uns wurden noch etwas leiser, verstummten dann ganz.

Ich seufzte ergeben. Es war sicherlich kein Weltuntergang, aber vorerst waren wir hier unten gefangen.

„Scheiße, Manu. Es tut mir leid.“ Mats, dessen Stimme momentan etwas von seiner sonstigen Selbstsicherheit eingebüßt hatte, klang geknickt. Ich legte beruhigend den Arm um seine Schultern. „Ist schon ok. Ich hätte es echt wissen müssen. Aber wir kommen hier schon wieder raus, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken...“


	5. Gemütlich

Einen Moment verbrachten wir in einvernehmlichem Schweigen, während Mats näher an meine Seite rückte, sich halb an mich anlehnte und ich begann, mir ein paar Gedanken zu machen. Unsere derzeitige Situation war ärgerlich und alles andere als ideal, aber mir war nicht besonders bange, da wir zusammen einen Weg finden würden, dieser Falle unter der Erde der Mogao-Grotten, mitten im Nirgendwo der chinesischen Provinz Gansu, rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Desgleichen fühlte ich mich nicht versucht, diesen Vorfall meinem Freund jetzt vorhalten zu müssen, wütende Vorwürfe brachten uns hier nicht weiter.  
Mir wurde oft die Eigenschaft nachgesagt, als Rückhalt innerhalb der Mannschaft zu funktionieren und meinen Mitspielern ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Verlässlichkeit zu vermitteln. Ja, dies waren tatsächlich Eigenschaften, die meinen Charakter ausmachten, sowohl beruflich als auch privat. Als Kind war ich eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend gewesen, hatte aus diesem Grund meist nach Sicherheit und Stabilität gestrebt. In meinen Anfangsjahren bei Schalke, nachdem neben meiner körperlichen Entwicklung auch meine Reflexe und intuitiven Fähigkeiten, auf einen Ball zu reagieren, immer besser wurden, war meine Selbstsicherheit ebenso mitgewachsen. Ich merkte bald, dass ich neben der gleichaltrigen Konkurrenz mühelos bestehen konnte, oftmals auch Torwarte ausstach, die um einiges älter und erfahrener waren als ich. Mein damaliger Trainer Mirko Slomka hatte mich darin unterstützt, mein wachsendes Selbstvertrauen in den Fußball zu kanalisieren und auch an meine Teamkollegen weiterzugeben. 

Was die wenigsten aber wussten, war die Tatsache, dass es mir mit dem richtigen Partner an der Seite tatsächlich leichter fiel, diese Sicherheit auszustrahlen. In den letzten Monaten der zerrütteten Beziehung mit Nina war es mir zunehmend schwer gefallen, die ruhige Fassade nach außen weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Mit Mats dagegen, einem meiner nächsten Kollegen in der Abwehr, bildete ich in den Länderspielen schon längst ein eingespieltes Team. Wir konnten uns wortlos, nur über Augenkontakt und einige Handzeichen, auf dem Feld miteinander verständigen, harmonierten auch in unserer Freizeit vollkommen reibungslos, bis jetzt zumindest. Daher fiel es mir auch jetzt leicht, nun die Ruhe zu bewahren, da sich das gegenseitige Vertrauen eben auch hier auszahlte.

Mats leise Stimme unterbrach meinen Gedankengang: „Manu, hörst du das? Ich glaube, sie kommen wieder.“ Ich lauschte in die Dunkelheit, und ja, er hatte Recht. Die Männerstimmen, die vorher verstummt waren, wurden wieder lauter, klangen aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Es schien sich um zwei oder drei verschiedene Personen zu handeln, wahrscheinlich Museumsangestellte oder Wissenschaftler, die hier etwas untersucht hatten. Vorsichtshalber zog ich meinen Freund mit mir etwas von den Stufen weg und näher an die Wand, für den Fall, dass sie noch einmal nachschauen wollten, ob jemand unten war. Mats und ich hatten an der Öffnung zum Gang keine Änderungen vorgenommen, waren lediglich über das Plastikband gestiegen, sodass die Männer eigentlich keinen Grund hatten, uns als Eindringlinge zu vermuten.

Ich wisperte meinem Teamkollegen zu: „Ich denke, wir müssen einfach nur abwarten, bis sie wieder verschwinden, und dann den richtigen Moment abpassen. Die scheinen ja nicht noch mal hier nachschauen zu wollen.“  
Mats drückte wie zur Bestätigung meine Hand, dann warteten wir schweigend. Das Stimmenwirrwarr hielt noch einige Minuten an, während gleichzeitig ein schlurfendes Geräusch auf der Decke über uns zu vernehmen war, vielleicht schoben die Männer etwas über den Boden. Schließlich entfernten sich die Stimmen endgültig. 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Mats und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Die Luft scheint rein. Wollen wir es jetzt versuchen?“  
Mein Freund brummte zögernd. „Hmm, ich würde zur Sicherheit noch fünf Minuten warten. Wir müssen dann sowieso aufpassen, wenn wir diese Fliese hochheben, dass die anderen Besucher uns nicht auch noch sehen. Apropos reine Luft – es ist stickig hier, aber spürst du schon irgendwas?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was Mats im Dunkeln natürlich nicht sehen konnte, entgegnete darum: „Nein, wir sind Profis, unsere Lungen sind doch gut. Vielleicht, wenn wir hier die ganze Nacht bleiben müssten, wäre der niedrige Sauerstoffanteil nicht gerade förderlich. Aber wir kommen doch hier wieder raus. Was meinst du, haben wir jetzt lange genug gewartet?“

„Ja, die frechen Bauern brechen nun aus ihrem Gefängnis aus. Kann kaum glauben, dass ich jetzt auch wieder so einer geworden bin.“

„Hey!“ rief ich schwach, musste aber selbst schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, dass wir, die deutschen Fußballweltmeister, wie die kleinen Kinder in den unterirdischen Gang einer Ausstellung eingebrochen waren. Mats hatte unterdessen schon sein Handy wieder zur Hand genommen, schaltete die Beleuchtungsfunktion ein und stieg bedachtsam die Stufen empor, ich ihm hinterher. Als wir fast oben angekommen waren, streckte mein Freund die Hand aus und betastete die Bodenfliese über uns, stieß dann energischer dagegen. „Sie ist natürlich schwerer, als sie aussieht, du musst mir helfen, Manu.“

„Na klar, dein starker Torwart steht dir zur Seite“, erwiderte ich gönnerhaft, tat dann aber wie geheißen und kniete mich neben Mats auf eine der Sandsteinstufen. Wir verteilten unsere Hände gemeinsam auf die vier Ecken der Fliese, stemmten uns dagegen und hoben sie dann auf ein kurzes Kommando wenige Zentimeter vom Boden ab. 

Mats schob den Kopf vor und lugte durch den Spalt. „Perfekt! Es ist niemand zu sehen. Weiter jetzt!“  
Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, dann unterstützte Mats mich wieder darin, die schwere Fliese anzuheben und anschließend auf die Seite zu schieben. Mein Freund stand auf und erklomm rasch die letzten Stufen, was ich ihm sofort nachtat. Als wir wieder oben standen, schoben wir, gemeinsam feixend, die Bodenfliese schnell wieder auf die Öffnung.

„Das hat dir aber Spaß gemacht, du vorwitzige Hummel!“, zog ich ihn auf. 

„Pff, Manu!“, entgegnete Mats, „letzten Endes hat es dir doch auch gefallen, du musst es nicht leugnen.“

„Tue ich ja gar nicht“, erwiderte ich, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst, als mir auffiel, dass es hier oben, in den Höhlen und Kammern der Ausstellung, inzwischen doch recht dunkel geworden war. Sämtliche an der Decke angebrachten Lichtspots, die vorher die Grotten in ein sanftes Licht getaucht hatten, waren ausgeschaltet.

„Mensch, Mats! Ich glaube, wir sind zu spät! Die Ausstellung ist schon geschlossen!“ 

„Was?“ Mats schaute aufgeregt in alle Winkel dieser Grotte, schlug sich dann die Hand vors Gesicht. „So ein Mist aber auch!“ 

Suchend tat ich es ihm nach und spähte rundum. Die Stützpfeiler, die vorher das Plastikband gehalten hatten, waren zur Seite geschoben worden, das Band lag zusammengeknüllt am Boden. Damit war zumindest das schlurfende Geräusch erklärt, das wir unten vernommen hatten, die Untersuchungen hier waren wohl beendet. Vermutlich konnten wir heilfroh sein, dass die Angestellten die Öffnung nicht dauerhaft versiegelt hatten.

Ich griff nach Mats’ Hand in dem angestrengten Versuch, einen Schauer zu unterdrücken. „Komm, wir gucken jetzt erstmal in Ruhe nach. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht finden wir einen Ausgang.“

Mats sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich von mir ruhig durch die Grotten führen. Es war recht duster, durch einige kleinere Öffnungen im Gestein, die wahrscheinlich von den früher hier lebenden Mönchen eingeschlagen worden waren, fiel jedoch ab und zu das Licht der Abenddämmerung in das Innere der Grotten. Mein Orientierungssinn war glücklicherweise gut genug ausgeprägt, dass ich den Weg zum Ausgang mit einiger Sicherheit wiederfand. 

Wir kamen erneut an dem goldenen Buddha vorbei, der noch vor etwa einer Stunde unsere zärtliche Umarmung beobachtet hatte. Er schien uns jetzt hämisch anzugrinsen. Das beruhte natürlich auf Einbildung, trotzdem beschleunigte ich unwillkürlich meine Schritte. Es war tatsächlich weit und breit außer uns keine einzige Person mehr zu sehen; weder Touristen noch Museumsangestellte ließen sich blicken. Stattdessen erfüllte eine Totenstille die Grotten, die nun, mit den dunklen Ornamenten und überdimensionalen Steinfiguren, eine gänzlich andere, düstere Stimmung verbreiteten.

Mats zückte erneut sein Handy und seufzte. „Es ist kurz nach 18 Uhr Ortszeit. Mein Akku hält noch ein bisschen, aber mit Anrufen wird es schwierig, ich habe kaum Empfang. Wo hast du dein Handy?“

„Das liegt ausgeschaltet im Rucksack, ich wollte den Akku aufsparen, für Notfälle.“

„Haha, super!“, Mats lachte ironisch, beließ es dann aber dabei. Wir wanderten schweigend weiter durch die Höhlen, die wir heute Nachmittag bereits passiert hatten. Kurze Zeit später standen wir endlich vor der Tür aus Sicherheitsglas, die die Grotten vom Eingangsbereich mit Rezeption und Garderobe abtrennte. Wir drückten unsere Gesichter ans Glas und starrten missmutig nach draußen. Kein Mensch weit und breit zu sehen. Unsere Rucksäcke mussten wohl noch in der Garderobe um die Ecke stehen, dass hoffte ich jedenfalls. In ihnen Mats’ Kamera mit den Urlaubsbildern, wie mir jetzt mit Schrecken bewusst wurde. Bilder von der Chinesischen Mauer, viele Bilder auch von uns, von Mats Hummels und Manuel Neuer, ausgelassen und verliebt knutschend. Bilder von zwei deutschen, eindeutig schwulen, Profifußballern. Ob die chinesische Presse wohl genauso gierig und unersättlich war wie die unseres Heimatlandes? Das grün beleuchtete Schild, das in der Rezeption den Weg zum Notausgang wies, lachte uns fröhlich an. Mist!

Jetzt war es doch vorbei mit meiner Ruhe. „Scheiße, Mats! Wir kommen hier nicht raus! Und weißt du was? Die haben unsere Rucksäcke mit unseren Sachen, mit deiner Kamera! Und du weißt, was darauf zu sehen ist!“

Mats raufte sich die Haare. „Manu! Ach, Mensch… Es tut mir leid, wirklich!“

Ich bemühte mich, meine überkochende Laune wieder etwas herunterzufahren. „Ja, ist doch schon gut. Ich ärgere mich bloß. Kann ja sein, dass alles gut geht, im Prinzip kennt uns hier ja keiner. Aber man kann auch mal Pech haben.“

„Das Pech ist schon da. Wenn wir keinen anderen Ausgang finden, müssen wir hier nächtigen.“ Mats sah sich verzweifelt um, verschränkte dann resigniert die Arme vor der Brust. „Jetzt ist auch klar, warum diese Leute in den Gang geleuchtet haben. Unsere Rucksäcke sind noch da, also haben sie nach uns gesucht.“  
Ärgerlich zog ich die Stirn kraus. „Und dann haben sie uns wirklich hier eingeschlossen. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass wir unsere Sachen hier vergessen haben und am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, um sie abzuholen.“ 

„Diese Volltrottel… Können nicht mal richtig in diesen Gang hineinleuchten. Wenn sie uns gefunden hätten, wären wir wenigstens inzwischen raus hier.“ 

„Allerdings.“ Ich ersparte mir an dieser Stelle einen bissigen Kommentar, sondern trat näher zu Mats, um meinen Mitspieler tröstend in meine Arme zu ziehen. „Ich fürchte, es gibt auch keinen anderen Ausgang. Du hast die kleinen Felslöcher doch gesehen, da kommen wir nicht durch. Wir können auch nicht alle Grotten bis zum letzten Winkel durchforsten, sondern müssen darauf achten, dass wir uns nicht verirren. Komm Mats, wir suchen uns jetzt eine gemütliche Ecke, wo wir uns etwas ausruhen können.“

Mats schnaubte. „Gemütlich, soso. Ich kann hier nirgendwo eine gemütliche Ecke entdecken… Ich wünschte, ich hätte nie so eine beschissene Idee gehabt! Und dann ziehe ich da auch noch meinen Freund mit hinein…“ 

Inzwischen tat mir mein Schatz, der sich nun in Selbstvorwürfen erging, ziemlich leid. Offensichtlich trug er die Hauptschuld an unserer derzeitigen Situation, aber ich war auch nicht gänzlich unbeteiligt. „Ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Immerhin haben wir unsere Fleecejacken mitgenommen, im T-Shirt müssten wir zusätzlich noch die Kälte aushalten. Morgen früh, spätestens neun Uhr oder so, holt uns bestimmt jemand hier heraus.“ 

„Super, ist ja gerade einmal früher Abend. Das wird die längste und langweiligste Nacht meines Lebens.“

Ich musste leise schmunzeln. „Ach Mats, manche unserer Nächte waren schon deutlich länger. Denk’ an die WM-Feier. Oder an unsere ersten gemeinsamen heißen Nächte.“

„Ja, die waren aber wirklich heiß und uns stand ein bequemes Bett zur Verfügung. Meine Motivation, es hier auf dem kalten Felsboden jetzt mit dir zu treiben, bloß damit die Zeit schneller rum geht, ist nicht gerade übermäßig hoch. Na gut, meckern hilft nichts. Wenigstens bist du da, Manu. Es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich so einen Scheiß hier lieber aushalten würde.“

„Stimmt, geht mir genauso. Dann führe mich mal, du Abenteurer.“ 

Mats lachte sarkastisch, als wir Arm in Arm gemeinsam den Rücktritt antraten und uns zurück in die Dunkelheit der Mogao-Grotten wagten. Gemütlich oder ungemütlich, das war jetzt die Frage…


	6. Eine unbequeme Nacht

Etwas ziellos streiften wir einige Minuten von Grotte zu Grotte, suchten nach einem bequemen Plätzchen, aber es wollte sich einfach nichts Derartiges finden lassen. Bedauerlicherweise gab es hier keine gepolsterten Sitznischen wie in den großen Museen Berlins oder Londons, auch keine portablen Klappstühle, nicht einmal Wandverkleidungen. Ab und zu war an der Wand eine Informationstafel oder ein Wegweiser angebracht, des Weiteren fanden wir außer den zahllosen Buddhafiguren ein paar Vitrinen mit uralten Papyrusrollen. Letzten Endes landeten wir erneut in dem Raum mit der überdimensionalen, liegenden Steinfigur, die mir vor wenigen Stunden schon aufgefallen war. Der junge Mönch lag auf einem, wohlgemerkt steinernen, breiten Absatz. Aber es war ein Absatz und damit zumindest eine Sitzmöglichkeit, also besser, als sich direkt auf den Boden zu hocken.

„Mats, was meinst du? Ruhen wir uns hier erstmal aus?“

Mein Freund zögerte. „Das sieht auch nicht viel besser aus als in den anderen Höhlen. Aber ich habe keine Lust, noch weiter zu suchen.“

Derweil zog ich den albernen Flyer, den ich früher mitgenommen hatte, aus meiner hinteren Hosentasche, faltete ihn auseinander, um ihn dann auf den Absatz zu legen und mich darauf zu setzen. Die Isolationswirkung desselben war hauptsächlich eine gedankliche.  
Ich breitete die Arme aus. Mats folgte augenblicklich meiner Aufforderung und ließ sich auf meinem Schoß nieder, drängte sich eng an mich, verteilte seine Gewichtslast aber zum Großteil auf seine Füße, um mich nicht noch mehr als ohnehin schon zu belasten. Er griff nach meinen Händen, hielt sie fest in den seinen, zog sie dann an seine Brust.

„Manu. Fühlst du das? Dieses Ding hier schlägt für dich“, flüsterte er zärtlich. Mats hielt es offensichtlich nicht für notwendig, den Grund für diese Bekundung auszusprechen, ich wusste es ja auch so. Ich schlang die Arme enger um ihn und bettete meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Mats. Ich liebe dich auch.“ Ich hauchte noch einen Kuss in seinen Nacken und liebkoste die weiche Haut, die so viel wärmer war als die Umgebungstemperatur.

Dann schwiegen wir und eine Weile hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Mein Hintern fing bald an, zu schmerzen, zusätzlich zur spürbaren Wirkung der Kälte, die der Fels ausstrahlte. Es stand zu hoffen, dass sich in dieser ungemütlichen Nacht keiner von uns eine Entzündung oder Erkältung einfing, schließlich war der Urlaub fast vorbei und nächste Woche mussten wir wieder zum Training.  
Ich verschränkte meine Hände mit Mats’ und schob unsere beiden Exemplare jeweils zusammen in seine linke und rechte Jackentasche. „Manu? Vielleicht sollten wir uns was erzählen. ’Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst’ fällt im Dunkeln ja nun mal aus.“

„Ja, dann erzähl mir was, ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Hmm, du kennst mich ja schon gut, was soll ich da noch erzählen. Muss erstmal überlegen.“ Mats verstummte erst einmal, während meine Finger im Inneren seiner Jackentaschen über seinen Handrücken strichen. Anschließend sprach er wieder: „So wie ich das verstanden habe, hattest du vor mir auch noch nie eine Beziehung mit einem Mann. Was ich dich immer schon mal fragen wollte, seitdem das mit uns passiert ist: wann hast du’s gemerkt?“

Einen Moment lang sammelte ich meine Gedanken und hob dann zu sprechen an: „Als Nina weg war, und du für mich da warst, da hat es mir langsam gedämmert. Es kam so ganz langsam. Es klingt schmalzig und trotzdem habe ich da gemerkt, dass ich mich dir auf einmal so nah gefühlt habe. Deine Augen waren so voller Mitgefühl. Du hast mich total berührt damit – mit deinen wunderschönen Augen.“

Mats drehte sich halb zu mir um und küsste meine Wange, legte dann seine Stirn an meine. „Du hast auch tolle Augen, Manu. Auch, wenn ich sie gerade nicht so gut erkennen kann.“ 

Ein liebevoller langer Kuss folgte, diesmal auf den Mund. „Mein Mats…“ 

„Ja, mein Manu.“ 

Noch ein Kuss, dann schwiegen wir wieder, bis ich schließlich fragte: „Und wann hast du’s bemerkt, dass mehr zwischen uns war?“

„Auf dem Feld, bei den Länderspielen, auch schon vor der EM. Ich weiß nicht mehr, welches Spiel es war, aber ich weiß noch, wie sehr ich dich bewundert habe. Deine meisterhaften Paraden, wie du durch die Luft hechtest, um an den Ball zu kommen, mit unglaublicher Kraft und Eleganz, und dann noch in dem engen Trikot. Deine körperliche Präsenz ist atemberaubend.“

„Danke“, murmelte ich leicht verlegen.

Wieder schwiegen wir, während die Zeit langsam, viel zu langsam verstrich. Es war still hier; außer unseren Atemgeräuschen und dem gelegentlichen Rascheln von Kleidung, wenn Mats sich auf meinem Schoß etwas bewegte, war nichts zu hören. Um die Stille zu füllen, begann ich wieder damit, Mats’ Nacken zu küssen und meine Nase in das weiche Haar an seinem Hinterkopf zu drücken. Mats streckte seinen Nacken, um meinen Liebkosungen eine möglichst große Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und seufzte genüsslich.  
Eine Zeit lang blieben wir so sitzen. Mittlerweile spürte ich mein Hinterteil kaum noch, desto mehr aber Mats’ warmen Rücken und seine kräftigen Oberschenkel auf mir. Ich löste schließlich meine Hände aus seinen Jackentaschen und schob sie ganz unschuldig unter sein T-Shirt direkt auf seinen Bauch. Mats ließ kurz ein quikendes, gänzlich unmännliches Geräusch hören, was mich zum Lachen brachte, und schob dann meine Hände weg. „Manu, deine Finger sind kalt, so wird das nichts mit uns beiden.“ Ich bekam einen weichen Kuss auf die Wange geschmatzt, dann redete er schon weiter: „Tut mir leid, Süßer, aber ich mag jetzt echt nicht. Lass uns doch lieber etwas Gymnastik machen zum Wiederaufwärmen.“

Ich ließ mich also von ihm hochziehen, streckte kurz meine Glieder und versuchte dann, mit Hilfe einiger Dehnübungen die Durchblutung in meinem Unterleib wieder anzukurbeln. Mats sah mein Bemühen und stellte sich lachend hinter mich. „Komm, ich helf dir, dein armer Arsch braucht eine Belohnung.“ Daraufhin spürte ich kundige Hände auf meinem Hinterteil, die mich kräftig kneteten. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte das Gefühl in die betroffenen Hautpartien zurück, ebenso eine gewisse zunehmende Erregung. „Mats, willst du mich quälen? Wenn du da so weitermachst, riskierst du einen Überfall.“  
Mein Freund lachte wieder, dann glitten seine Hände hoch zu meinem Rücken. „War nicht meine Absicht.“  
Für einige Zeit ließ ich mich genüsslich massieren, dann hörte ich es – das eindeutige Magenknurren hinter mir. „Mats, hast du etwa Hunger?“

Der Angesprochene seufzte wehleidig. „Na klar habe ich Hunger, schon lange. Das Mittagessen ist ’ne ganze Weile her. Und einen heißen Tee könnte ich auch vertragen.“  
Leider wusste ich nicht, wie ich ihm da helfen konnte. Im Prinzip ging es mir ja genauso, ich hatte diese Bedürfnisse nur ignoriert, da das Gefühl der Kälte und des Unwohlseins sich bis jetzt stärker bemerkbar gemacht hatten. „Tut mir Leid, Liebster“, mehr wusste ich momentan nicht dazu zu sagen.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Nacht wird’s jawohl auszuhalten sein. Bin ja selbst dran Schuld.“ Er zückte erneut sein Handy und begutachtete das Display. „21.26 Uhr. Na immerhin. Ach, was soll’s, ich geh’ mal für große Jungs.“

Er verschwand im Dunkeln, bis ich kurze Zeit später ein recht eindeutiges Geräusch aus der benachbarten Grotte vernahm. Als er wiederkam, ging ich ebenso nach nebenan und tat es ihm gleich, in der festen Hoffnung, dass die Flüssigkeit irgendwo im Gestein versickerte.  
Anschließend standen wir wieder voreinander, umarmten uns lose und hampelten gleichzeitig mit den Beinen auf und ab, um uns warm zu halten. Mats’ Hände fuhren meinen Körper hinunter und legten sich auf meine Hüftknochen. „Manu, kannst du eigentlich tanzen?“

Das kam echt überraschend. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Das heißt, höchstens im Bett, da funktioniert’s ganz gut. Wieso, du willst doch jetzt nicht im Ernst zu tanzen anfangen?“

Mats klang belustigt, als er antwortete: „Doch, ich würde schon, aber wenn du ein Bett dazu brauchst, muss ich eben damit warten. Aber versuchen willst du es auch nicht? Ich kann dir die Schritte zeigen.“

Nun reichte es mir doch langsam. Es war wohl noch nicht genug damit, dass wir, nicht zuletzt durch Mats’ Verschulden, die ganze Nacht hier eingesperrt waren und hungern mussten, ich mir den Arsch abfror und meine Annäherungsversuche abgeblockt wurden. Jetzt wollte er auch noch tanzen! „Nein“, erwiderte ich darum etwas barsch und löste mich von ihm.

Mats verstummte kurz, fügte dann sanfter hinzu: „Tut mir leid. Es kotzt dich gerade an, oder?“

„Ja, momentan schon.“

„Ok, ich lass’ dich ein bisschen in Ruhe.“

Ein schwaches Lächeln kam über meine Lippen, während Mats unruhig durch die Grotte tigerte. Süß war er schon, auch wenn ich momentan leicht gereizt war. Schließlich klebten wir seit Beginn unserer Reise fast unaufhörlich zusammen, hatten kaum mal ein anständiges Bad, geschweige denn mal ein paar Stunden Rast und Ruhe gesehen. Diese erzwungene Übernachtung in den Grotten kam nur als I-Tüpfelchen dazu. Der Urlaub war toll, aber so langsam freute ich mich auf Deutschland, besonders auf meine gemütliche, voll ausgestattete Wohnung.

Ich hörte Mats gähnen und wünschte mir nun wieder, ihn in den Armen zu halten. Plötzlich kam mir die rettende Idee. Nun, ideal war sie nicht, eigentlich alles andere als ideal, aber vielleicht machte es trotzdem Sinn. „Mats, wir versuchen jetzt einfach, etwas zu schlafen. Du kannst dich auf mich legen, dann wird dir nicht so kalt und du kannst dich ausruhen. Auf der Seite können wir nicht liegen, da drückt der Stein sonst zu hart an den Hüftknochen.“

„Aber dann wird dir doch kalt?“ Mats war wieder zu mir getreten und strich mir über den Arm.

„Wir wechseln uns einfach ab, irgendwie kriegen wir die Zeit schon 'rum.“ Ich streckte mich auf dem Felsenabsatz aus, zog den Kragen meiner Fleecejacke hoch und den besagten Flyer unter meinen Kopf. Kurz gesagt, ich machte es mir auf dem Stein schon mal so bequem wie möglich, was gar nicht so einfach war, da der Untergrund zwar trocken, aber einfach kühl und hart war. Am unangenehmsten drückte es an den Schulterblättern und am Hinterkopf; ich hatte einfach nicht so eine wunderbar dichte Haarpracht wie Mats, die den Kontakt zum Gestein etwas dämpfen konnte. Dann zog ich ihn zu mir heran.

„Ach Manu, du bist ein Schatz. Bin froh, dass ich dich hab’. Weck' mich dann, damit wir uns abwechseln können.“ Umständlich krabbelte Mats auf mich, bettete seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge und versuchte, eine zum Einschlafen geeignete Position zu finden. Ich legte die Arme auf seinen Rücken, schob sie dann tiefer in seine Hosentaschen, damit wenigstens meine Hände nicht komplett auskühlten. „Ich liebe dich wirklich“, hörte ich ihn noch leise.

„Ja, ich dich auch. Komm’, jetzt schlaf erstmal ’ne Runde.“

Mein Freund schien wirklich schnell eingeschlafen zu sein, jedenfalls atmete er nach wenigen Minuten bereits tief und gleichmäßig. Derweil konnte ich nicht sagen, dass ich die gegenwärtige Position besonders genoss. Mats wog fast soviel wie ich, sein Gewicht drückte mich noch mehr auf den kalten Untergrund. Ich legte den Kopf etwas auf die Seite, um die Position angenehmer zu gestalten, dafür geriet mein Ohr in Berührung mit dem harten Stein. Ich hoffte, dass ich dies noch eine Weile durchstehen konnte, möglichst ohne mich zu bewegen, denn dann wäre Mats wieder wach geworden. Wenn wir wenigstens jeder ein bis zwei Stunden schlafen konnten, bis wir hier herauskamen, war auch schon etwas gewonnen. 

Meine Rückseite war schon bald durchgefroren und ich versuchte, den aufkommenden Kälteschauer zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen bemühte ich mich, mich auf meine Vorderseite und auf Mats’ warmen Körper zu konzentrieren und presste ihm im Innern seiner Hosentaschen die Hände auf den Po. Ich starrte an die Decke, versuchte, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, aber da war nichts, keine Schäfchenwolken, die man zählen konnte, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich malte mir schon in wilden Farben aus, wie wir wahrscheinlich morgen früh hier entdeckt werden würden, vielleicht wurden wir mit Schimpf und Schande hier hinaus geschmissen und des Landes verwiesen. Unser Promistatus war in diesem Fall ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Mein Anwalt würde die Angelegenheit schnell klären können, aber verdammt: was machten zwei berühmte Fußballer des Nachts in den berühmten Mogao-Grotten Chinas, noch dazu kuschelnd aufeinander liegend? Wir hatten uns verlaufen und dann den Ausgang nicht mehr rechtzeitig gefunden! Nein, wir haben die Sicherheitsmänner nicht gehört, die nach den Eigentümern der herrenlosen Rucksäcke in der Rezeption gesucht hatten! Wir wollten natürlich nicht die kostbaren Manuskripte und Papierrollen stehlen. Nein, wir haben sonst nicht so engen Körperkontakt, schließlich sind wir nicht schwul, uns war bloß so verdammt kalt!

Dann dachte ich zurück an unseren ersten Kuss, an die ersten Stunden intensiver körperlicher Zweisamkeit, die ich mit Mats genossen hatte. Mein erster intensiverer ’schwuler’ Kuss.  
Es war erst vor wenigen Monaten gewesen, als Mats seinen neuen Vertrag unterschrieben und mich anschließend besucht hatte, damit wir abends durch die Münchner Bars ziehen konnten. Wir wollten seinen Neuanfang gebührend feiern.

\+ + +

_Es war an einem Freitagabend gewesen. Mats hatte mich mit funkelnden Augen angesehen und vor lauter Übermut hatten wir schon in meiner Wohnung die erste Flasche Rotwein geöffnet. Ich war trinkfest, aber Mats’ intensiver Blick aus diesen tollen Augen hatte es mir angetan, zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr noch als ohnehin schon. Ich fühlte mich nackt unter seinem Blick, obwohl ich mit Shirt und Jogginghose relativ vollständig bekleidet war, so genau musterte er mich. Aber anstatt dass es mir unangenehm gewesen wäre, stachelte es mich unglaublich an. Ich wollte mehr davon, und das jetzt._

_Er sah aber auch zu scharf aus in der kurzen schwarzen Shorts. Seine Beine waren im Sommer stark gebräunt, sodass ich meine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um über die dunkle weiche Körperbehaarung zu fahren, die seine kräftigen Waden bedeckte. Ich rutschte auf der Couch näher zu ihm, hoffte halb, dass dies möglichst unauffällig geschah, aber im Prinzip war’s vergebene Hoffnung. Mats sah mich auffordernd, mit einem halben Lächeln an, also legte ich meine Hand auf sein Knie und lehnte meinen Oberkörper etwas in seine Richtung. Auch er beugte sich vor, stellte sein Weinglas auf dem Couchtisch ab und sah mich warm an. „Na, Manu, gar nicht mehr traurig wegen Nina? Vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich noch vollgeheult wegen ihr.“_

_Ich runzelte die Stirn. Nina war schnell aus meinem Kopf verschwunden, nachdem ich ihre Zahnbürste, ihr überteuertes Duschgel und den sonstigen Kosmetikkram, den sie in meinem Badezimmer deponierte, im Mülleimer entsorgt hatte. Stattdessen war mir aufgefallen, was für einen tollen besten Freund ich in Mats gefunden hatte, dass er wirklich für mich da war und wie angenehm unkompliziert es sein konnte, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich vertraute ihm, und attraktiv war er außerdem. Ihn wieder in den Armen zu spüren, diesmal etwas länger, konnte nicht so verkehrt sein. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf Nina? Nein, das ist vorbei. Und bei dir?“_

_„Auch kein Bedarf zur Zeit. Habe ja dich hier, und so schlecht wird’s sicher nicht in München. …Hmm, obwohl, jemanden zum Kuscheln könnte ich manchmal schon gebrauchen, sonst fühl' ich mich noch einsam in der neuen Wohnung.“_

_Ich lachte meinen Teamkameraden erst etwas ungläubig an, nutzte dann aber schamlos die Offerte aus, die er mir damit gemacht hatte. “Kuscheln, sagst du? Ist ja witzig, Mats Hummels ist ein Schmusetiger. Na, das darfst du in der Mannschaftskabine aber mal besser nicht zu laut sagen, sonst wirst du das Thema nie wieder los.“_

_Mats grinste. „Hab’ ich auch nicht vor. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du nicht gleich alles weiter plauderst.“_

_„Stimmt, kannst mir vertrauen. Und vielleicht kenne ich da jemanden. Jemand, der gerade Single ist und auch gerne kuschelt. Könnte ihn dir vielleicht vorstellen.“_

_Mats lachte herzlich, mit diesem typischen Grinsen, das sich bis über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete. Und dann schob sich seine warme Hand in meinen Nacken, überraschend zärtlich. „Ach, ein Er ist’s? Was ist denn das für ein Kerl?“_

_Plötzlich mutig geworden, brachte ich mein Gesicht ganz nah an seines. “Der ist Torhüter. Groß, blond, gut gebaut. Und er hat eine Schwäche für dunkelhaarige, gutaussehende Innenverteidiger.“_

_Mats zog mich näher zu sich. „Ja, der könnte mir gefallen. Bring ihn mal mit, damit ich ihn begutachten kann, vielleicht passen wir zusammen.“ Damit legten sich Mats’ Lippen weich auf meinem Mund, formten einen sanften Kuss mit zarten Bewegungen. Und gleich meinen suchenden Händen, die Halt auf seinen Schultern fanden, erhob sich ein euphorisches Gefühl aus meinem Bauch und brachte mich zum Strahlen. Ich lächelte in den Kuss, stupste meine Nase an Mats’, drückte meinen Mund begehrend auf dieses schöne Gegenstück. Meine Hände fuhren hoch und legten sich um sein Gesicht. „Hmmanu…“, murmelte Mats, während er mich enger neben ihn zog und ein zärtliches Funkeln seine Augen erhellte. Dann endlich fühlte ich seine Zunge an meiner, und es raubte mir in Sekundenschnelle den Verstand._

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich unsere Lippen widerstrebend voneinander und wir blickten uns an. Die Erwartungen waren groß, aber Mats enttäuschte mich nicht. Sanfte Finger legten sich an meine Wange. „Manu, komm’, wir gehen ins Bett. Wir wollten doch feiern. Und du wolltest mir jemanden vorstellen.“  
Ich ließ mich von ihm hochziehen und an seiner Hand bis ins Schlafzimmer führen, in welchem ich ihm wieder in die Arme fiel und meine Hände etwas in den Bund seiner Shorts schob. Mats keuchte gegen meinen Hals, als ich mich rückwärts auf das Doppelbett fallen ließ und er über mir landete. Wieder fanden sich unsere Lippen und ließen auch kaum voneinander ab, als wir uns gegenseitig die Kleidung abstreiften, Mats’ durchtrainierter Körper gegen meinen rieb und sich seine Hand um mein Glied schloss. Sein erregtes Stöhnen durchbrach die Stille meiner Dachgeschosswohnung und wir kamen schließlich beide, kamen zusammen, wurden ein Paar. _

\+ + +

Die Erinnerungen waren so schön, dass ich sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz hütete. Ich dachte oft an diesen Abend, wenn Mats gerade nicht bei mir war oder ich nach dem Training einen ruhigen Moment zum Nachdenken fand. Aber sie brachten mich nun auch auf das eigentliche Problem zurück: mit unserer Auslandsreise waren wir allen Problemen davongelaufen. Probleme, die uns unweigerlich früher oder später wieder einholen mussten, Sorgen, die uns überwältigen würden, wenn wir ihnen nichts entgegensetzen konnten. Denn es gab in Deutschland einfach keine aktiven, schwulen Fußballprofis, die sich auch outeten. Eine Weile konnte ich den drängenden Fragen nach meinem Privatleben, nach einer neuen Freundin, noch entgehen. Eine Zeit lang würde es nicht auffallen, dass Mats mich so oft besuchte, da wir schon länger befreundet gewesen waren.  
Aber die Nachbarn würden irgendwann eins und eins zusammen zählen, wenn wir nicht übervorsichtig waren. Wir konnten nicht wie ein normales Paar zusammen einkaufen oder spazieren gehen, geschweige denn Händchen halten. Selbst mit Sonnenbrille und Käppi verkleidet, fielen zwei Männer unserer Körpergröße und Statur überall zusammen auf. Wir durften uns keinen einzigen Fehler erlauben. Und es machte mir das Herz schwer.

Ich traute mir zu, uns mit der Zeit vor den Mannschaftskollegen zu outen, unseren neuen Trainer Ancelotti und Jogi Löw über unsere Beziehung zu informieren. Aber der Presse traute ich nicht, sie würde uns auseinander nehmen, wenn auch nur ein winziges Detail an die Öffentlichkeit drang. Manchen der Pressefuzzis war das Schlimmste zuzutrauen, sie würden uns ausspionieren und unsere vergangenen Partnerschaften öffentlich in den Dreck ziehen. Das konnte und wollte ich Mats nicht antun.  
Die Reaktion der Fans war der andere Aspekt, den ich fürchtete. Wir waren ihre Lieblinge, solange wir in ihr gleichförmiges, flaches Schema passten. Sobald ein Spieler aber mal eine schwächere Phase hatte, fingen die Fragen schon an. Wehe, ein Spieler wechselte dann zu einem gegnerischen Verein, ’Verräter’ war in dem Fall noch eine eher harmlose Beleidigung. Mit den Pfiffen auf dem Platz konnte ich umgehen, aber 'Hummelficker' oder 'Schwuler Neuer hält auch die Bälle seiner Teamkollegen' wollte ich mir wirklich nicht anhören. In den beiden zukünftigen Austragsländern der Fußball-WM, Russland und Katar, stand auf Homosexualität eine lange Haftstrafe. Ich war weder feige noch sensibel, aber dafür war ich nicht gemacht. 

Man hörte in der Mannschaftskabine immer mal wieder Gerüchte über angeblich schwule Fußballer, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand weitergetragen wurden, aber darauf konnte man nicht allzu viel geben. Letzten Endes fiel mir niemand ein, den wir kontaktieren konnten und der vielleicht ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Thomas Hitzlsperger war schließlich erst nach seinem Karriereende an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, hatte zudem jahrelang mit einer Frau zusammengelebt, seine Situation war mit unserer somit nicht vergleichbar.  
Damit blieb leider nur eine einzige Alternative übrig: ständige Geheimhaltung, zumindest für die nächsten Jahre. Das würde uns zusetzen, viele Nerven kosten und uns, wenn wir Pech hatten und den Druck nicht aushielten, auseinander reißen. Und das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein: dass wir noch so frisch zusammen waren und ich schon ans Ende dachte, wo ich gleichzeitig so verrückt nach Mats war.

Waren wir geisteskrank, dass wir trotz allem diese Beziehung wagten? Forderten wir das Schicksal zu sehr heraus? Aber ich fühlte, dass es jetzt schon zu spät war, um noch einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Wie sollte ich jetzt noch Mats aus meinem Herzen herausreißen, mich selbst entzwei reißen? Nein, ich wollte den angefangenen Weg zu Ende gehen, zusammen mit ihm, bis zum Schluss.

Unwillkürlich verfestigte ich den Griff um seine Taille, daraufhin regte sich Mats in meinen Armen. „Manu? Was ist los, wie spät ist es?“, erklang seine müde Stimme.

„Schlaf weiter, Mats. Es ist immer noch zu früh, die Nacht ist noch lang.“

„Sollen wir nicht die Position wechseln? Dir muss doch langsam kalt sein.“

„Später, Mats.“ Meine Hände fuhren aus seinen Hosentaschen, um sanft seinen Nacken zu kraulen. Ich wollte reden, aber der Kloß in meinem Hals hielt mich davon ab. Mats war immer so optimistisch, so unbesorgt. Durfte ich ihm das wegnehmen?

Aber er schien zu spüren, dass mich etwas bewegte. „Manu, sag schon. So schweigsam kenne ich dich gar nicht.“ Mats hob seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen mit zartem Nachdruck auf meinen Mund.

„Mats“, wisperte ich zögernd, „was wird das mit uns machen in ein paar Jahren? Wenn wir uns immer verstecken müssen? Ich sage das nicht leichtfertig, aber ich habe Angst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber einen ständigen Nervenkrieg führen? Wer soll das aushalten?“

Mein Freund seufzte tief und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über meine Wange. „Manu. Ich weiß. Ich habe den Gedanken bis jetzt weggeschoben, aber ich habe auch Angst. Es wird schwer werden. Ich kann dir leider keine Platitüden als Trost anbieten, so sehr ich das auch möchte. Aber du hast mich, Manu. Ich bin da, und wir haben auch Freunde im Verein, die uns unterstützen können.“

Ich fragte erstaunt: „So würdest du dich eines Tages outen?“

Mats schwieg kurz, antwortete dann: „Wenn es nicht mehr anders geht, dann ja. Irgendwann. Wenn es uns sonst kaputt macht, dann gehe ich auch höchstpersönlich zur Redaktion der BILD und erkläre denen: Ja, der Manuel Neuer ist mein Freund, auch im Bett, ihr könnt euch ruhig drüber lustig machen.“

Mein Unglaube, meine Zweifel kämpften sehr mit der Hoffnung, die er mir mit diesen Worten machte. „Ich bewundere deinen Mut. Bist eben doch ein Abenteurer.“

„Das hat vielleicht nichts mit Mut zu tun, sondern mit der Überlegung, was mir wichtiger ist. Es ist langsam Zeit, Manu. Wenn wir vielleicht in ein paar Jahren den Anfang machen, wird jemand anderes folgen. Aber bis dahin sind wir vielleicht gar nicht mehr die Ersten.“

„Hmm, wäre schön…“ Nachdenklich zog ich ihn enger an mich. „Aber was ist mit den Auslandseinsätzen? Die könnten uns in Russland dafür einbuchten, Mats. In zwei Jahren sind wir noch nicht so alt, da will ich noch spielen.“

„Mein Hübscher, machst du dir solche Gedanken, jetzt nachts in dieser ungemütlichen Höhle“, ich bekam einen mitfühlenden Kuss auf die Nase gedrückt, dann sprach er weiter: „Keine Ahnung, Manu. Wir müssen uns für den Fall des Falles eine Strategie überlegen. Vielleicht können wir Jogi um Rat bitten. Und die Mannschaft steht hinter uns, das sind doch unsere Freunde.“

„Aber die Fans? Es könnten auch Drohungen und Hassmails kommen, falls uns mal zufällig jemand entdeckt, es gibt genug Verrückte in Deutschland.“

Mats legte seine warmen Hände um mein Gesicht und küsste mich sanft. „Ach Manu, du denkst gleich ans Schlimmste. Komm’, wir tauschen jetzt die Position, dann kannst du auch schlafen und wirst diese schlechten Gedanken los.“

Das passte mir zwar nicht so recht, war aber vielleicht das Vernünftigste zurzeit. „Meinetwegen, wenn du mich dann später wieder weckst. Wir dürfen nicht so aufeinander liegen, wenn morgen früh jemand hier durchgeht.“

„Einverstanden.“ Mats richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben mich, legte sich dann umständlich hin, als ich ihm Platz gemacht hatte. „Puh, ist das kalt. Na dann komm her zum Kuscheln.“  
Ich ließ mich also wieder nieder, schob erst meinen Unterleib auf Mats’ Körper, legte anschließend meinen Kopf auf seine breite Brust. Seine warmen Hände kehrten zurück auf meinen Hinterkopf, dann wurde ich zärtlich gekrault, dass mir ganz wohlig wurde. „Gute Nacht, Manu.“ 

„Ja, Gute Nacht, Mats“, entgegnete ich. Kurz darauf entglitten meine müden Gedanken in ein anderes dunkles Reich, in dem es einfach schön warm und sicher war, ohne Presseheinis und Drohungen. Was ich unterdessen nicht wusste, war, dass auch mein Mitspieler wieder schläfriger wurde und ihm alsbald die Augen zufielen.


	7. Erwachen

Ich erwachte durch einen hohen, spitzen Schrei, der meine unschuldigen Träume jäh unterbrach. Anschließend benötigte ich einen Moment, um zurück in die gegenwärtige Situation zu finden, die mir nun nicht sonderlich besser gefiel als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Mein Kopf lag auf Mats’ Brust, mein Unterkörper war aber im Verlauf der Nacht augenscheinlich von ihm herunter gerutscht, sodass ich seitlich an ihn gelehnt, aber auf dem kalten Untergrund lag. Dementsprechend schmerzte auch meine Hüfte, und ich hoffte wirklich, einer Unterkühlung der Niere entkommen zu sein. Mein linker Arm lag derweil noch recht eng und eindeutig um Mats’ Taille geschlungen.  
Ich rappelte mich mühsam hoch und mein Freund tat es mir danach mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen gleich. Nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick zu ihm musste ich mich jetzt aber wirklich mit der Quelle des plötzlichen Geräuschs beschäftigen und drehte deshalb den Kopf in Richtung des unbekannten Eindringlings. 

Knapp drei Meter von uns entfernt stand eine untersetzte Asiatin mittleren Alters und starrte uns entsetzt aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie schien momentan nicht dazu fähig, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rühren. Ich vermutete, dass wir zwei fremden, aus ihrer Perspektive wirklich sehr großen europäischen Männer, die in seltsam vertrauter Position hier die Nacht verbracht hatten, für sie einen Umstand darstellten, den sie in kein bekanntes Schema einordnen konnte. Allerdings waren wir auch noch schlaftrunken und so von Schmerzen aufgrund des langen unbequemen Liegens beeinträchtigt, dass wir ganz gewiss keine Bedrohung für sie sein konnten.  
Das jedoch wusste die gute Frau natürlich nicht. Ich schwang die Beine von dem Steinabsatz herunter und wollte gerade aufstehen; dies nahm die Asiatin leider zum Anlass, mit einem erneuten Schrei zurückzufahren. Also blieb ich sitzen und musterte unser Gegenüber besorgt. Sie war mit ihrem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz und dem fein geschnittenen Gesicht durchaus hübsch zu nennen und außerdem in einen dunklen Arbeitsanzug gekleidet, dessen Farbe ich nicht eindeutig identifizieren konnte. Zwar war die Deckenbeleuchtung nun wieder eingeschaltet, diese jedoch trotzdem so dämmrig, dass nicht alle Einzelheiten der Umgebung erkennbar waren.

Ich bemühte mich, nach einem Gesprächsbeginn zu suchen, um unsere erschrockene Besucherin zu beruhigen. Als ich aber mit einem harmlosen „Good Morning“ startete, ergoss sich schon ein Redeschwall über uns, den ich nun gar nicht verstand. Offensichtlich sprach die Frau nur ihre Landessprache und war mit einer einfachen englischen Begrüßung bereits überfordert. Außerdem schienen ihre Anmerkungen nicht gerade freundlich, sondern im Gegenteil höchst wütend und aufgebracht. 

Sie zog jetzt hektisch ein klobiges Walkie-Talkie aus einer Tasche ihrer Kleidung hervor und sprach mit hoher Stimme aufgeregt in das veraltete Gerät. Etwas unschlüssig sah ich zu Mats, der mit seinem zerzausten Haar momentan auch keinen frischen Eindruck machte, mich aber aufmunternd anlächelte. Einig erhoben wir uns dann doch von dem Stein, um wenigstens dem kalten Untergrund zu entkommen. Und eigentlich wäre jetzt auch die perfekte Gelegenheit gekommen, um endlich zu verschwinden und diesen dunklen Grotten ein Nimmerwiedersehen zu sagen, wenn nicht just in diesem Augenblick ein Kollege der Asiatin erschienen wäre, und zwar mit der Waffe im Anschlag.

Ich blickte erschrocken zu Mats und stellte mich näher an seine Seite. Der besagte Mann, der etwas jünger, aber ebenso gekleidet war wie die Frau, hielt tatsächlich eine kleinkalibrige Pistole in der Hand, die Mündung fröhlich auf uns gerichtet. Falls die Waffe schon entsichert war, konnte ich es aus der Entfernung jedenfalls nicht erkennen. Ob die Leute hier ein bisschen verrückt waren, wollte ich nicht beurteilen, aber eine gehörige Portion deutscher Mentalität, Ruhe und Sachlichkeit fehlten zweifelsfrei!  
Unterdessen war der Redeschwall der Frau verstummt und ich versuchte mit erhobenen Händen noch einmal mein Glück. Nicht, dass ich in der jetzigen Situation für eine einwandfreie Ausdrucksweise garantieren konnte, aber eine Deeskalation erschien mir zwingend notwendig: „Good Morning. Please, we meant no harm. Let us go!“

Der Mann stutzte kurz, nahm aber die Waffe nicht herunter. Dann hörten wir seine hastige, laute Stimme in gebrochenem Englisch: „You thieves! Police!“

Jetzt sprach auch Mats: „No, we are no thieves, we have done nothing bad. We were just caught here in the night. Let us take our things and go. You need no police.“

Wie ich schon befürchtete, ließ sich der Asiate aber auch von Mats nicht beirren, sondern fuchtelte weiterhin recht eindeutig mit der Waffe vor unseren Nasen herum. „Police come. You stay!“

Stöhnend ließ ich mich wieder auf dem Stein nieder und beobachtete besorgt meinen Mitspieler, aber auch unsere beiden Kontrahenten, die mit ihrem Verdacht so fernab von der Realität lagen. Mats stand hoch aufgerichtet und still neben mir, die Arme in Abwehrhaltung vor der Brust verschränkt, sein gutaussehendes Gesicht zu einer aufgebrachten Miene verzogen. Die zwei Asiaten dagegen scheinbar entschlossen und kämpferisch, obwohl wir doch überhaupt keine Bedrohung darstellten. Die Frau gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und sprach nun aufgeregt auf Chinesisch auf ihren jüngeren Kollegen ein, der die Tirade stillschweigend über sich ergehen ließ und uns weiterhin drohend ins Auge gefasst hielt.  
Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er nicht noch Ernst machte, sondern dass meinetwegen die Polizei erscheinen würde, um uns wenigstens aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Vielleicht würden die chinesischen Beamten etwas besonnener und vernünftiger reagieren als dieses wild gewordene Zivilpersonal!

Auch Mats schien endlich zu begreifen, dass jegliche unbedachte Reaktion unsererseits uns nur selbst schaden konnte und setzte sich nun neben mich. Gerne hätte ich nach seiner Hand gegriffen, unterließ es aber vorsichtshalber. Stattdessen wisperte ich ihm leise zu: „Mats, kein einziges Wort über unsere Identität. Wir sind zwei Sportler aus Deutschland, das reicht, und wir haben zu Hause eine Freundin und Familie, die auf uns wartet. Heule ihnen schön was vor, wenn’s gefährlich wird. Und über diesen unterirdischen Gang sagen wir besser die Wahrheit. Wir waren neugierig und wollten was erleben, wie dumme Touristen das nun mal tun.“

Mats nickte. „Ja, das versteht sich von selber. Wird schon, Manu. In wenigen Tagen sind wir wieder zurück in Deutschland.“

Mir war nicht so ganz klar, ob ich seinen Optimismus teilen konnte, wollte es aber zumindest versuchen. Ich blickte besorgt zu unseren neuen Bekannten, die unseren kurzen Austausch nervös verfolgt hatten. Beide musterten uns äußerst misstrauisch, die Pistole wackelte am ausgestreckten Arm vor unseren Nasen.

Dann hieß es erneut, zu warten. Die Frau war wieder verstummt, während ihr Kollege uns drohend beäugte wie die Würgeschlange das von ihr gefangene Beutetier. Die unsägliche Situation sowie der kalte Stein setzten langsam meinen Nerven zu.  
Nach einigen Minuten endlich vernahmen wir recht schnelle, eindeutige Fußstapfen aus Richtung des Eingangs der Grotte. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen in demselben zwei männliche, drahtige junge Polizisten, einer von ihnen ebenfalls mit gezogener Waffe. Nach einem kurzen Austausch mit dem Museumspersonal auf Chinesisch wandten sich die neu Hinzugekommenen an uns: „You come with us now. You will be interrogated. Make no mistakes!“


	8. Alle deine Lügen

Mats und ich wehrten uns nicht, nachdem die Beamten uns recht deutlich zum Abmarsch aufgefordert hatten, sondern setzten uns stillschweigend langsam in Bewegung. Schließlich konnten wir zumindest endlich weg von hier!  
Dabei tauschte ich mit ihm zum wiederholten Male ein paar kurze, forschende Blicke aus, während wir beim morgendlichen Gang durch die Höhlen von den Polizisten eng flankiert wurden, einer von ihnen vor uns, der andere hinter uns, sicherlich die Waffe noch im Anschlag. Mats schien aufgebracht, bemühte sich aber, es mir gleichzutun und zumindest nach außen eine ruhige Fassade zu wahren. Die jahrelange Übung auf dem Platz unter den gelegentlichen Pfiffen und Buhrufen der gegnerischen Fans half uns dabei nun enorm.  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatten wir den Großteil der Grotten hinter uns gelassen und näherten uns der Rezeption. Durch einige Fugen im Gestein blinzelten vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen noch recht dämmrig in das Innere der Höhlen und ließen deren hohen Wasserdampfgehalt in Form von zarten Dampfschwaden erkennen. Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein.

Schließlich kamen wir an der Garderobe vorbei und machten beide unwillkürlich Halt, als wir in einer Ecke unsere Rucksäcke wartend vorfanden. Mats wollte schon nach seinem Gepäck greifen, als er von einem der Polizisten grob am Arm gepackt und zurückgehalten wurde. 

„No! This is yours? We take it“, war die sofortige Auskunft an uns, die mich einmal mehr wütend machte, auch aufgrund der unsanften Art, mit der er Mats anpackte, und mich außerdem zu einer zornigen Antwort verleitete: „Mister, why do you do this? This is our stuff, please, ask your questions here, if you have to, and release us afterwards. We were locked in the caves, but did no harm. We’re just normal tourists!“

Wie befürchtet, ließ sich der Beamte von meinen Worten nicht beirren, sondern funkelte mich aus blitzenden dunklen Augen an. „You will be interrogated in our office in Dunhuang.“  
Und dann trat der Kerl tatsächlich sehr dicht an mich heran, deutete drohend auf seinen nahen Kollegen mit der Waffe und tippte mir mit dem Finger auf die Brust. „You should be quiet now. We will decide what you have done or not. And believe me, we will find all your lies and little secrets.“ 

Kurz starrten wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen, ich meinerseits immer noch ungläubig ob dieser ungerechtfertigten Behandlung, musste aber einsehen, dass Mats und ich gerade nicht am längeren Hebel saßen. Die meinten das hier wirklich im Ernst!  
Ich musterte sekundenlang das breite, nicht unattraktive Gesicht meines Gegenübers, in dessen schwarzen Augen eine feste Entschlossenheit geschrieben stand, dann trat der Polizist endlich zurück und hievte sich kurzerhand unsere schweren Rucksäcke über die Schulter. Der Mann war definitiv fit, das musste man ihm lassen. Wenn alle Beamten auf der Polizeistation so drauf waren, hatten wir wohl demnächst ein größeres Problem, als zuerst angenommen.

Notgedrungen folgten wir unseren Aufpassern die letzten Meter weiter aus den Grotten heraus und bis zu ihrem Wagen, das auf dem Parkplatz nahe dem Eingang stand. Dort angekommen, wechselten die Polizisten noch ein paar Worte mit den Museumsangestellten, die uns bis hierhin begleitet und unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung sichtlich amüsiert verfolgt hatten. Ein hämischer Blick der Frau traf mich, als die Autotüren entriegelt und ich mit einem kleinen Schubs gegen die Schulter dazu aufgefordert wurde, einzusteigen. Das tat ich dann auch, genauso wie Mats, der auf dem anderen Sitz der Rückbank Platz nehmen musste. 

Als unsere Rucksäcke im Kofferraum verstaut und auch die Beamten eingestiegen waren, ging die Autofahrt in Richtung der Großstadt Dunhuang los. Wir passierten erneut die weite Parkanlage, an die sich die trockenere Steppenlandschaft anschloss, und düsten rasant über die noch einsam liegende Landstraße. Die Polizisten schenkten uns momentan keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, sondern waren scheinbar damit beschäftigt, ihren gelangweilten und noch müden Kollegen auf der Wache per Funk das risikoreiche Ergreifen zweier europäischer Schwerverbrecher mitzuteilen. So jedenfalls deutete ich die ernsten Mienen beider, die ich bisweilen im Rückspiegel ausmachen konnte.  
Besorgt musterte ich Mats. Er sah genauso gerädert und übermüdet aus, wie ich mich derzeit fühlte. Noch dazu wirkte er aber unnatürlich blass, seine sonst leicht sonnengebräunte Gesichtshaut hatte einen eher ungesunden, fahlen Farbton angenommen. Momentan hielt er die Augen geschlossen und hatte den Kopf schwer an die Nackenstütze des Autositzes angelehnt.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte ich ihn und legte für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Hand auf die seine, um sie sodann schnell wieder zurückzuziehen.

Mats blinzelte mich müde an. „Ich habe tierische Kopfschmerzen. Wir haben seit gestern Abend nichts getrunken, Manu. Mein Rücken tut auch weh, aber das ist nicht so schlimm, ein paar Stunden in einem weichen Bett wären da schon ausreichend. Und wie sieht’s bei dir aus?“

„Es geht, obwohl ich auch Durst habe.“ 

Dann traf mich aus dem Rückspiegel ein scharfer, warnender Blick des jungen Beamten am Steuer, der mir seine Meinung zu unserem kurzen Austausch unmissverständlich deutlich machte. Also hielt ich nun mal lieber die Klappe und bedachte meinen Freund lediglich noch mit einem mitfühlenden Blick, den er leise lächelnd erwiderte. Wenigstens konnten wir dieses ungewollte Abenteuer gemeinsam durchstehen!

Die Fahrt bis zum Stadtrand von Dunhuang nahm etwa eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch, die wir, zur Geduld gezwungen, resigniert über uns ergehen ließen. Ich starrte still aus dem Fenster hinaus in die dürre Landschaft, die mir trotz den warmen, freundlichen Strahlen der Morgensonne sehr viel trostloser anmutete als die nebelverhangenen Berge bei der Großen Mauer des Landes. 

Dann wich unsere Route von der Fahrstrecke ab, die wir einen Tag zuvor mit dem Bus zurückgelegt hatten. Der Dienstwagen schob sich über einige Ampelkreuzungen, vorbei an maroden Plattenbauten und durch einige schmale Seitenstraßen, bis wir schließlich vor einem in modernem Stil erbauten Polizeigebäude in eine schmale Parklücke einfuhren und Halt machten. 

Ich tauschte einen erneuten Blick mit Mats. Wir hatten keine Handschellen umgelegt bekommen, allerdings waren wir momentan leicht lädiert, die Polizisten bewaffnet und mit unserem Gepäck, das sich außerdem im Kofferraum befand, konnten wir nicht so schnell entkommen. Bevor wir aber einen klaren Entschluss zur Flucht fassen konnten, waren die Beamten schon ausgestiegen und forderten uns dazu auf, den Wagen ebenfalls zu verlassen. Eine kurze bezeichnende Geste auf die Waffen im Halfter reichte wieder vollkommen aus, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich mich momentan nicht auf der Seite der Gewinner befand.

Unterdessen waren einige weitere Polizisten aus dem Eingang des Hauses getreten, um das sicherlich lohnende Schauspiel zu beobachten und ihren Kollegen, falls notwendig, beistehen zu können. Unter den wachsamen Augen der versammelten Staatsgewalt mussten wir den Wagen verlassen und wurden über den Bürgersteig und ins Innere des Gebäudes geführt.

Drinnen erwartete uns ein langer, annähernd leerer Gang und zur rechten Seite ein weiterer Beamter im Eingangsbüro, in das wir sogleich geleitet wurden. Wir mussten uns auf zwei Stühle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand setzen, dann unterhielten sich die um den Schreibtisch stehenden Beamten einige Minuten lang und kramten einige Formulare aus den Aktenschränken hervor.

Währenddessen wurde mir der Kopf schwer und ich schloss müde die Augen. Im Polizeiwagen war ich noch zu angespannt gewesen, um schlafen zu können, aber in der warmen, von frischem Kaffeeduft geschwängerten Luft fiel es mir plötzlich leicht, die Umgebung vollständig auszublenden. Mittlerweile schien auch meine Hüfte die unangenehme nächtliche Schlafhaltung verkraftet zu haben, sodass ich dem Schlafdrang bereitwillig nachgab.

 

Durch einen sachten Rippenstoß von Mats kam ich schließlich wieder zu mir. Ich folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte einen weiteren Beamten im Büro, der wohl soeben eingetreten war und der hier offensichtlich das Sagen hatte. Er war nicht mehr als durchschnittlich groß, mittleren Alters und ähnlich gekleidet wie die übrigen Uniformierten, aber sein leicht gebräuntes Gesicht verriet außergewöhnliche Tatkraft und Entschlossenheit.  
Der Mann ließ seinen Blick über uns gleiten, sah mir kurz forschend in die Augen, bis er an Mats’ müder Gestalt hängen blieb. Mein Freund hing tatsächlich mehr auf dem Stuhl, als dass er aufrecht saß. Auch seine aktuelle Blässe konnte sein unwahrscheinlich gutes Aussehen nicht ganz verbergen. Wo ihm aber sonst die Augen unzähliger Frauen bewundernd folgten, ließ ihn die sichtbare Müdigkeit und Kraftlosigkeit in seinem schön geschnittenen Gesicht unter der wilden dunklen Haarpracht nun Mitleid erregend und erbarmungswürdig erscheinen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn an mich gezogen, um ihm Halt zu geben, musste es mir leider wieder einmal verkneifen. 

Aber auch die Miene des Polizeibeamten wurde milder, er nickte mir zu und wandte sich wieder an seine Untergebenen, denen er einige kurze Befehle erteilte.  
Diese traten daraufhin näher an uns heran und wir wurden mit einer schnellen Handbewegung erneut zum Aufstehen aufgefordert. Sogleich verließen wir dieses Büro an der Seite der Polizisten und passierten wieder den langen Gang, dieses Mal tiefer in die Polizeistation hinein und an weiteren Büros vorbei. Vor zwei verschlossenen dunklen Türen machte die gesamte Gruppe schlussendlich Halt. Eine der Türen wurde geöffnet und zwei Beamte traten in dieselbe, zogen dabei meinen Freund, dem es wirklich nicht sehr gut zu gehen schien, mit sich. 

Als ich ihm aber folgen wollte, stoppte mich der Arm des jüngeren Polizisten, der hinter mir stand. Sein Vorgesetzter sah mich in bezeichnender Weise an, während ich müde aufseufzte. Wenn es nun schon so schlimm um uns stand, dass sie mich von Mats trennten, was sollte dann noch alles auf uns zukommen?  
Mein resignierter Gesichtsausdruck wurde anscheinend zur Kenntnis genommen, denn der ältere Beamte sprach mich sogleich in einem ernsten Tonfall an: „You will be interrogated in my office. Come!“

Der Beamte trat ein, ich musste ihm folgen und bemerkte sofort unsere Rucksäcke, die auf dem Schreibtisch des Vorgesetzten lagen. Offensichtlich waren sie auch schon durchsucht wurden, da unsere Geldbeutel, unsere Notizzettel mit den Reiseplänen und den Flugtickets sowie Mats’ Kamera schon auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.

Schlagartig stieg es mir wieder ins Bewusstsein: die Kamera mit den Fotos! Der Magen schien mir in die Kniekehle zu sinken und ich hoffte, dass mein panikartiger Blick, mit dem ich auf unsere Habseligkeiten starrte, nicht aufgefallen war.

Der Vorgesetzte war inzwischen zu seinem Schreibtisch getreten und forderte mich dazu auf, auf einem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz zu nehmen. Ich setzte mich, während der andere Beamte uns nun alleine ließ. Ich versuchte, meinen rasenden Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sah dann meinem Gegenüber geradewegs in die aufmerksamen dunklen Augen. 

Der Mann musterte mich eingehend und griff anschließend nach unseren Portemonnaies. Mit untrüglicher Zielsicherheit, als hätte er dies nicht zum ersten Mal getan, öffnete er meinen Geldbeutel und zog meinen Personalausweis daraus hervor, um mich dann anzusprechen: „You are Manuel Neuer and you come from Germany?“

Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. „Yes.“

Ruhig fuhr der Beamte fort: „And what was your purpose in hiding in the Mogao caves? Don’t you know that they are one of our most valued and sacred places?”

Verlegen fuhr ich mir über den Nacken und blickte halb zur Seite. „Ähm… I’m sorry that we did overstep the line of decency. As we already told your subordinates, we meant no harm. We were just guided by curiosity and then we were locked there during the night.” 

Erneut begegnete mir der intensive Blick dieses Mannes, dessen innere Ausgeglichenheit mir beeindruckte, wie ich ehrlicherweise zugeben musste. Allerdings waren ihm während seiner langjährigen Laufbahn sicherlich schon aufregendere und gefährlichere Fälle unter die Augen gekommen als zwei deutsche Fußballer, die über Nacht irgendwo eingesperrt wurden.

Noch einmal erhob ich das Wort mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zu meinem Rucksack: “And I would be thankful if I was allowed to drink the water I’m keeping in my package. We haven’t had something to drink since yesterday. And also I would like to tell you that my friend is not feeling well at the moment. He might need medical assistance.“

Der Beamte brummte: “Hmm, we will see about that”, schob dann aber zögerlich seine Hand in mein Gepäck, um mir sogleich die erbetene Wasserflasche zu reichen, nachdem er ihr noch einen misstrauischen Blick gewidmet hatte. Ich wurde weiterhin beobachtet, während ich rasch den Deckelverschluss öffnete und den kompletten Inhalt der Flasche innerhalb einer Minute gierig die Kehle hinunterkippte.

„So you are saying that you have done nothing to give us cause to keep you here. You did not intend to steal or spy on our sacred culture?”

Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. “No, absolutely not.”

Mein Gegenüber blitzte mich aus fröhlichen Augen an. „As we found no suspicious materials in your backpacks, I might as well believe you.” Dann lehnte er sich vor und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „What do you do for a living?“

Ich räusperte mich. Meine Antwort fiel ein bisschen kurz aus, aber ich hoffte, dass ihm das genügen würde. “We are professionell athletes.“ 

„That explains the heavy backpacks you are tormenting yourselves with, and also the stupidity of going to places where you have no business being. Continued doping is doing damage to the brain. Have seen it myself in this country.”

Ein kurzes Schulterzucken seinerseits, dann sprach er schon weiter, wobei sich wieder dieses schwer einschätzbare Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge legte: “I found something suspicious though, on your camera. My subordinates also told me that you were found lying very close to each other upon this morning. Didn’t you know that 'tongzhi', or homosexuality, as you might call it, is not gladly seen in China? Do you wish to lose everything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tongzhi = geläufiger Ausdruck für gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe im Chinesischen


	9. Angst und Freiheit

Sekundenlang starrte ich meinem Gegenüber entsetzt in die schwarzen Augen. Es fühlte sich momentan so an, als ob sich ein dunkler und extrem tiefer Abgrund vor mir auftat. Um es ehrlich zu sagen, ich hatte panische Angst, und diese Angst kroch mir unaufhaltsam das Rückgrat hoch, während mir der Schweiß ausbrach und mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.  
Was wollte dieser Kerl damit andeuten? Was wollte er uns antun? Warum waren wir, Mats und ich, so blöd gewesen, so unwahrscheinlich dumm und naiv, zu glauben, dass uns auf einem harmlosen Abenteuertrip nicht viel Schlimmes passieren konnte? Dass die wahre Natur unserer Beziehung so weit weg von der Heimat keinen interessierte?

Meine derzeitigen Gedanken mussten sich auf meinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn dieser Beamte, der mir nun noch suspekter erschien als ohnehin schon, lachte laut und schallend. Er lachte ausgelassen über meine Angst, über die Demütigung, die ich verspürte, denn ich konnte hier, inmitten einer Polizeistation voller Beamter, nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, obwohl ich fast 20 Zentimeter größer war als er und bestimmt auch einen halben Zentner mehr auf die Waage brachte.  
Die Frage war auch, was Mats zwischenzeitlich erdulden musste und wie es um ihn stand, denn als ich ihn zuletzt vor ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte, war er kurz vorm Umkippen. Und nun?

Der Beamte lachte noch immer, ich gestikulierte wütend mit den Armen in der Luft, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen und notfalls einen Verhandlungsprozess zu versuchen, der uns vielleicht aus dieser verzwickten Lage herausbringen konnte. Sicherlich war dieser Typ korrupt und bestechlich, man hörte ja genug Schlechtes über die Polizeigewalt des sozialistischen Staates. Ich musste nur herausfinden, was ich ihm anbieten musste, damit er sein Schweigen wahrte und uns endlich gehen ließ. Geld sollte dabei nicht das Problem sein!

Als er Anzeichen machte, sich langsam von seinem Lachanfall zu beruhigen, sprach ich ihn schließlich an: „What do you want to do with us now?“

Der Mann ließ ein schelmisches Lächeln sehen und blinzelte mir fröhlich in die Augen, während er mir antwortete: „Hey, calm down, no need to freak out.“ 

Als ich jetzt endlich aus meinem Stuhl hochfahren wollte, um mich vorzubeugen und ihm ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen, kam er mir aber bevor, legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm und blickte mich beschwörend an: „You need to stay calm. Actually, I have no intention of keeping you both here, just because of some photos. We have other troubles here in this town. I’m not very interested in having to deal with your case longer than necessary.”

Ich schüttelte verwirrt, aber unendlich erleichtert den Kopf. Hoffentlich meinte er diese Aussage auch ehrlich!

Wie, als hätte er meinen Gedanken geahnt, sprach er auch schon weiter, dieses Mal wieder betont ruhig und freundlich: „One of my family members is homosexual too, so stop worrying. But I would advise you to delete these photos, as you still have to get through securities at the airport. Gather your things now, then you can go.”

Der Beamte deutete dabei auf unsere Habseligkeiten, die noch immer offen auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Hastig stopfte ich meinen Geldbeutel mitsamt den Ausweispapieren, die leere Wasserflasche sowie Mats’ Kamera wieder in die Rucksäcke, während sich mein Gegenüber schon von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte und mich neugierig musterte. Ich bemühte mich, meine Kopfschmerzen und alle weiteren Sorgen zu ignorieren, und schwang mir meinen immer noch schweren Rucksack auf den Rücken, hängte mir dann Mats’ Exemplar über den Arm. Wir hatten wohl später noch Zeit, uns auszuruhen und alles in Ruhe zu besprechen.

Der Beamte geleitete mich zur Tür und bis auf den Gang hinaus, klopfte kurz an die Tür des gegenüberliegenden Büros, in dem sich noch mein armer Freund befinden musste, und trat dann ein. Ich drängte hinter ihm sogleich meinen Kopf durch den Türspalt, um die Szenerie in Augenschein nehmen zu können.  
Mats saß sichtlich erschöpft auf einem wackligen Stuhl, vor ihm am Schreibtisch ein unauffälliger, mausgesichtiger Polizist, der lustlos von seinen Akten aufschaute, als sein Vorgesetzter den Raum betrat. Ich verspürte Erleichterung darüber, dass mein Freund zumindest noch bei Bewusstsein war und nun seinen Kopf zu mir umwandte, nachdem er das Öffnen der Tür vernommen hatte. In seinen Augen konnte ich ein schwaches, aber freudiges Funkeln ausmachen, als er mich erblickte. Er war aber immer noch blass und wohl auch zu müde, um sonstige Gefühlsregungen erkennen zu lassen. Ich lächelte ihn daher aufmunternd an in dem Versuch, ihm die aktuellen guten Neuigkeiten irgendwie zu übermitteln.

Der höhere Beamte sprach nun einige Sätze auf Chinesisch mit seinem Untergebenen, der dessen Ausführungen größtenteils schweigend lauschte, bis sich ein Ausdruck der Erleichterung auf seinem schmalen Gesicht breit machte. Dann sprach der Vorgesetzte Mats an: „Mats Hummels, you too can go now. You are being released.“

Mats erstarrte für einen Moment, bis er den Kopf wieder zu mir drehte: „Manu, ist das wahr? Wir können gehen?“  
Ich grinste ihn fröhlich an: „Ich glaube schon. Komm’ Mats, draußen kriegen wir dich schon wieder auf die Beine.“

Mats erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und kam mir entgegen, während wir drei den erleichterten Polizisten alleine in seinem engen Büro zurückließen. Dieser war sicherlich froh, eine Sorge weniger auf seinem Tagesplan stehen zu haben. 

Dann standen wir wieder in dem halb beleuchteten langen Gang und ich legte erleichtert einen Arm um Mats’ Rücken, um ihn zu stützen. Gerne hätte ich ihn noch enger an mich gezogen, aber das konnte auch noch warten.  
Der Vorgesetzte schaute uns beiden nacheinander ernst und beinahe besorgt ins Gesicht, nachdem er die Bürotür hinter uns wieder geschlossen hatte. „Do you want some coffee? You sure look like you could need some.“

Ich sah kurz zu meinem Freund, der sich leicht an mich gelehnt hatte, schaute dann zurück und nickte bestätigend. „We would be immensely thankful for any offerings now. So, yes!”

Der Mann lachte wieder leise. “Follow me, please.“

Mats und ich folgten ihm ein paar Meter weiter den Gang entlang, bis sich zur Rechten eine andere Tür auftat, die bereits offen stand. Im Inneren des Raumes lungerten drei Beamte am Esstisch, hinter ihnen eine ganz gut ausgestattete Küchenzeile.  
Die drei Beamten verließen fluchartig den Raum, als ihr Chef mit uns im Schlepptau eintrat, vermutlich hatten sie ihre Frühstückspause bereits überzogen. Das brachte uns den Vorteil, dass sie die beiden noch halbvollen Tee- und Kaffeekannen für uns zurückließen. Außerdem stand auf dem Tisch eine Schüssel mit Sesamkeksen und weiteren Snacks, die ich gierig beäugte.

Unterdessen holte der Beamte zwei Tassen für uns aus dem Küchenschrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch, deutete dann auf die leeren Stühle. „Take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I will leave you alone now, I’ve got some other things to attend to. And by the way, have a safe journey back.”  
Er schenkte uns beiden noch ein leichtes Lächeln, das sogar einigermaßen aufrichtig wirkte, dann war er schon verschwunden.

„Mats, geht es dir gut? Komm’, setz dich“, besorgt drängte ich ihn auf einen Stuhl, stellte dann unsere Rucksäcke in die Ecke und ließ mich ebenfalls nieder. Mats goss uns schon den Kaffee ein, dann widmeten wir uns dem dürftigen Essensangebot, das sich nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht wie das ausladende Buffet eines Fünfsterne-Hotels anfühlte. Ich schob mir einige Kekse in den Mund, während mein Freund mir antwortete: „Vor wenigen Minuten war mir noch so hundeelend, aber es wird gerade wieder besser. Manu, endlich können wir weg hier. Ich möchte nie wieder nach China!“

„Stimmt, denke genauso“, bestätigte ich ihm während des Kauens und war erleichtert, festzustellen, dass tatsächlich wieder ein wenig Farbe in Mats’ Gesicht zurückgekehrt war. Vielleicht lag es an dem Pott Kaffee, den er in weniger als zwei Minuten in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Ich musste grinsen, als ich beobachtete, wie der Inhalt der Snackschüssel beständig weniger wurde, bis nichts mehr drinnen war. Einen letzten Keks steckte sich Mats in die Tasche seiner nicht mehr sauberen Fleecejacke, dann standen wir auf, bereit zum Abmarsch.

Ich lachte meinen Freund an, während wir uns die Rucksäcke aufsetzten. „Schnell weg, bevor sie merken, dass wir die Kekse alle gemacht haben. Vielleicht können die uns auch für sowas einbuchten.“

Mats lächelte munter, dann waren wir schon draußen auf dem Gang und beeilten uns, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Wir schlichen möglichst unauffällig an den vielen Büros vorbei und hatten das unwahrscheinliche Glück, nicht noch einmal aufgehalten zu werden, obwohl wir etliche diskutierende Stimmen aus den umliegenden Räumen vernahmen. Noch durch die äußere Eingangstür und die wenigen Treppenstufen herunter, dann endlich standen wir im Freien vor der Polizeistation. Die Sonne beschien fröhlich den grauen und zerrissenen Asphalt, als wenn in den letzten Stunden niemandem in diesem rätselhaften Land ein Leid zugefügt worden wäre. Und die Freiheit, sie lockte uns!

\+ + +

Eine knappe Stunde später lagen wir schon im ausladenden Doppelbett des erstbesten Luxushotels, das wir auf die Schnelle in Dunhuang hatten finden können. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich dieses Mal nicht gespart, sondern geradewegs die teuerste Suite gewählt, die uns die Angestellten zu bieten hatten. Wir hatten uns anschließend noch eine Mahlzeit aufs Zimmer bringen lassen und ausgiebig die sanitären Anlagen genutzt, bevor meinem Freund die müden Augen auch schon zufielen. Ich zog die schweren Vorhänge vors Fenster und stieg wieder ins Bett, hauchte Mats noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann schlief ich auch schon ein.


	10. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Als ich Stunden später wieder wach wurde, lag Mats noch immer friedlich schlafend neben mir, leise schnaufend und die hohe Stirn nun frei von Sorgenfalten. Eine gesunde Farbe war außerdem auf seine Wangen zurückgekehrt, sodass ich ihn liegen ließ und mich beruhigt ins Bad begab, um zu duschen.

Ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich zugebe, dass wir wirklich die beste Suite des ganzen Hotels gebucht hatten und sich der Preis dementsprechend auch spürbar im Ambiente niederschlug. Die Armaturen von Dusche und Waschbecken waren blank poliert und aus feinstem Edelstahl, zwei kuschelige Bademäntel erwarteten die Gäste, eine Deckenleiste aus dimmbaren LED-Leuchten sorgte für eine anheimelnde Stimmung. Das Beste aber war der geräumige Whirlpool, der in eine Ecke des Badezimmers eingebaut war, komplett mit Massagedüsen und einem vielfältigen Angebot an Badeölen und –lotionen. 

Gegen diese Versuchung fühlte ich mich machtlos, auch wenn ich vielleicht auf Mats hätte warten sollen. Also stieg ich auf der Stelle in das verlockende Inventar und ließ mir warmes Wasser ein, das meinen müden Fußballer-Knochen sehr wohl tat. Ich gab außerdem eines der duftenden Öle ins Wasser, ließ meinen Kopf zurücksinken und entspannte.  
Zuerst fiel es mir leicht, loszulassen und mich ganz auf meinen Körper zu konzentrieren. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich im wohlig warmen Badewasser, die Muskulatur war locker und entspannt, der sanfte Druck der Massagedüsen an meinem Rücken war zweifellos die angenehmste körperliche Empfindung der vergangenen Tage. Aber dann, als mein Körper vollends entspannt war, tauchten die Erlebnisse und Eindrücke des gesamten Urlaubs vor meinem inneren Auge wieder auf. Die aufregenden Tage an der Großen Mauer, das Wandern im chinesischen Urwald, die hohen Berge und dann die Mogao-Grotten. Eine Übernachtung in bitterer Kälte, eingeschlossen und ohne Lebensmittel, nur mit Mats an meiner Seite. Das plötzliche Aufwachen, dann die wenigen Stunden in Gefangenschaft, mein Freund kurz vor der Ohnmacht, schließlich das kurze Verhör auf der Polizeistation.   
Und schlussendlich wurde mir klar, dass wir verdammt großes Glück gehabt hatten, alles in allem betrachtet. Weit schlimmere Dinge passierten in diesem Land, als dass zwei Touristen kurzzeitig von der Polizei verhört wurden. Reiche Chinesen bezahlten hunderte Dollar für einen Liter reiner kanadischer Bergluft, da die Atmosphäre vom Smog der Industrie so stark belastet war. Teile der armen Landbevölkerung erfroren in den kalten Wintern, da China groß und Heizungen nicht überall verfügbar waren. Wie viele ungewollte Kinder wurden illegal abgetrieben, die Leichen im Wald verscharrt? Und das alles unter dem Deckmantel des gütigen, alles gleich machenden Sozialismus. Ich sollte mich wahrlich nicht zu sehr beschweren!

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und mein gähnender und sich streckender Freund im Bad erschien. Nach einem Moment lehnte er sich mit der Hüfte an den Türrahmen und maß meine nackte Gestalt, die teilweise über den Rand des Whirlpools hinausragte, mit einem langen, wohlwollenden Blick.

„Hey Manu! Na das sieht ja verlockend aus. Ist noch ein Plätzchen bei dir frei?“ Ein eindeutiges Augenzwinkern begleitete Mats’ Worte, sodass die Absicht recht klar schien.

Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Eine gemeinsame Badesession mit meinem Schatz war jetzt genau das Richtige, um mich vom Grübeln abzulenken. „Immer rein mit dir, mein Hübscher. Für dich ist doch immer Platz.“ 

Mats erwiderte mein Grinsen, ging schnell zur Toilette, die halb hinter einer Seitenwand verborgen war, erledigte sein Geschäft und zog sich anschließend das T-Shirt über den Kopf, denn ich hörte es leise rascheln. Als er aus der Nische wieder hervortrat, streifte er noch seine Boxershorts ab, ließ sie an Ort und Stelle zu Boden fallen und hob seine schönen Beine mitsamt dem Rest des Körpers zu mir in den Whirlpool.   
Als er sich setzte, kam sein Unterleib ganz in meine Nähe und ich hatte genügend Gelegenheit, sein bereits halb erigiertes Geschlecht zu betrachten. Sofort zog ich Mats eng neben mich und küsste ihn verlangend. Meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlingend, vertiefte ich den Kuss und ließ meine Zunge hinter seine Zahnreihe gleiten. Mats’ Augen lächelten mich an und schlossen sich dann, als auch ihn die Leidenschaft übermannte. Kurz darauf glitt meine Hand schon tiefer und legte sich zielsicher um sein Glied, das nach wenigen zarten Liebkosungen schon vollständig hart war.

Mats entzog mir schließlich seine Lippen und sah mich belustigt an. „So wild, Manu! Aber du bist sexy…“  
Seine jetzt nassen Hände wanderten über meine Schultern, den Rücken herunter, lagen für wenige Sekunden auf meinem Steißbein und umfassten meine Hüften. Dort blieben sie vorerst liegen, während ich mein Verwöhnprogramm an seinem Glied fortsetzte. Meine Linke wanderte hinunter zu seinen Hoden, die ich sanft kraulte. Mats ließ sich die erregende Behandlung einige Momente lang seufzend gefallen, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte sein Gesicht dann in meine Halsbeuge. Kurz darauf spürte ich schon seine Zunge, die zart über die empfindsame Haut strich, dann seine weichen Lippen an meinem Hals. Schlussendlich bewegten sich seine Hände auch weiter nach vorne, fuhren kurz über meinen harten Schaft, um sodann über meinen Bauch und zu meinen Brustwarzen zu gleiten. Diese verwöhnte er dann ausgiebig, rieb sie sanft und beugte dann seinen Kopf nach unten, um sie zu lecken und zu reizen. Danach fuhren seine Lippen weiter herunter zu meinem Bauch, fuhren wieder nach oben und verteilten spielerische Küsse auf meinem gesamten Oberkörper.   
Mats’ Aufmerksamkeiten lenkten mich so sehr ab, dass ich die Massage seines Gliedes vorerst unterbrechen musste. Ich zog ihn wieder an mich, küsste ihn und grub meine Hände in seine dichten Locken, die nun nass wurden. Ich schöpfte eine weitere Handvoll Wasser, ließ es auf sein Haar rieseln, bis dieses vollständig durchtränkt war, und spielte dann nach Belieben damit, um ihm die unmöglichsten Frisuren zu verpassen.

Mats lächelte mich an, nachdem ich ihm mit Hilfe des bereitstehenden Shampoos einen Irokesen verpasst hatte. „Und, wie sehe ich aus?“

„Top, wie immer. Und noch unwiderstehlicher als sonst!“

Wir alberten noch einige Minuten herum, bis Mats’ Hände zu den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel glitten, um sie zu streicheln. Meine Muskulatur wurde sanft geknetet, die Waden massiert und meine blonde Beinbehaarung genauestens in Augenschein genommen. Dann fuhren Mats’ Finger wieder höher, gelangten an mein Becken und fuhren wie zufällig hauchzart über meine Hoden. Ich zuckte fast zusammen. Weiter wurden meine Innenschenkel massiert, bis erneut mein Unterleib 'im Weg' war. Meine Erektion stand schon längst steif und kerzengerade, die Spitze ragte frech aus dem Badewasser heraus. Mats küsste mich kurz auf den Mund, dann senkte er den Kopf und nahm meine Eichel in den Mund. Ich stöhnte und spielte weiter mit seinem Haar.

Mats leckte und saugte eifrig an meinem Glied, zupfte immer wieder zart an der empfindsamen Haut. Als ich nach wenigen Minuten spürte, dass ich es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, zog ich Mats an den Schultern zurück. „Mats, ich will in dir kommen. Ich will dich! Was sagst du dazu?“

Mein Freund sah mich einigermaßen ungläubig an. „Hier, im Whirlpool?“

Ich nickte. „Warum nicht? Ist doch schön hier. Warte, ich hole bloß schnell ein Kondom.“ 

Mit diesen Worten stieg ich aus der Wanne, tapste mit nassen Füßen ins Hotelzimmer und holte das Gesuchte mitsamt dem Gleitgel. Als ich ins Bad zurückkehrte, wurde ich mit einem sehr erotischen Anblick belohnt: Mats saß breitbeinig im Whirlpool, seine makellose Haut glänzte vom Badeöl, seine Haare standen zerzaust in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und in der Hand hielt er seinen erigierten Schwanz.  
Schnell stieg ich wieder in den Pool, küsste Mats eingehend und schob seine Hände beiseite, um sein Glied nun selbst zu massieren. Nach kurzer Zeit löste ich mich wieder von ihm und drehte ihn um, sodass er sich mit den Armen auf dem Rand des Whirlpools abstützen konnte und mir seinen Hintern zuwandte.

„Sexy…“ Ich verpasste ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf besagtes Körperteil, nahm dann das Gleitgel zur Hand und bereitete ihn ruhig vor. Mats wusste natürlich, was ich tun musste, um ihm nicht weh zu tun und ließ mich vertrauensvoll gewähren, wackelte dabei immer mal wieder mit seinem verlockenden Po.

„Hey, halte still, du Frechdachs. Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren“, versuchte ich ihn zum Stillhalten zu bewegen.

„Sollst du ja auch gar nicht“, entgegnete Mats und schob seine Hüften nach hinten, um sie lüstern an meinen Unterleib zu reiben.

Schlussendlich griff ich nach ihnen und brachte mich in Positur, nachdem ich mir rasch das Kondom übergezogen hatte, mein Glied an seinem Eingang. Sanft bewegte ich meinen Schaft in seiner Spalte hoch und runter und griff mit der Rechten nach Mats’ Erektion, um auch ihn zu verwöhnen. Dann drückte ich gegen seinen Anus und drang langsam in ihn ein. Er war heiß und eng, ein geiles Gefühl. Mats hielt still und ich gab ihm Zeit, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen. Nach kurzer Zeit, als Mats seinen Kopf halb umdrehte, um mich zu küssen, begann ich, mich in ihm zu bewegen und stieß sachte in ihn.   
Als ich das Tempo wenig später beschleunigte, starrte ich gebannt auf Mats’ glänzenden, nassen Hintern und wie mein Schwanz sich wieder und wieder in ihm versenkte. Mit der Rechten pumpte ich weiter sein steifes Glied, als mir mitten in der Bewegung ein blendender Einfall kam. „Mats…“

Der Angesprochene stöhnte laut auf vor Lust und erwiderte dann gedehnt: „Jaa… Was ist?“

Ich beugte mich vor, umfasste Mats’ Oberkörper mit meinem linken Arm und küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Wenn wir zurück in München sind, was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Sexvideo drehen? Von uns beiden?“, presste ich hervor und nahm meine schnellen Bewegungen wieder auf.

Mats hielt kurz inne, wurde aber in seiner Überlegung von meinen liebkosenden Fingern an seiner Eichel abgehalten. „Aaah, Manu… Klingt gut. Wenn nicht ganz München dieses Video zu sehen kriegt.“

„Na dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Freue’ mich schon drauf.“

Mats lachte abgehackt. „Ich mich auch. Jetzt mach’ weiter, Manu!“

Daraufhin erhöhte ich das Tempo noch ein wenig, bis mein Glied fast rasend schnell in Mats’ Körper glitt. Meine Erregung stieg bis ins Bodenlose. Der Anblick davon, wie er keuchend und stöhnend in meinen Armen hing, sein prachtvolles, vom Badeöl tropfendes Glied in meiner Hand, gab mir schließlich den Rest, und ich ergoss mich in ihm.   
In den Nachwehen der Lust kamen meine Stöße langsam zum Erliegen, aber ich massierte weiterhin Mats’ Schwanz. Kurze Zeit später spürte ich schon, wie sein Glied zuckte, Mats meinen Namen stöhnte und sich dann über meine Hand ergoss. Anschließend zog ich meinen Penis aus ihm zurück, entfernte das Kondom und zog Mats mit mir zurück ins warme Wasser. Kurz verschnauften wir, dann verwickelte ich ihn in einen lang anhaltenden Kuss. Seine Lippen glänzten verführerisch, und ich gab mich ihnen bereitwillig hin und verlor mich in Mats’ sanften Liebkosungen.   
Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis wir zusammen aus dem nun lauwarmen Badewasser stiegen und uns in die weichen Bademäntel hüllten. Eigentlich wollte ich zu Hause auch so einen Whirlpool besitzen, das Bad war groß genug; mit ein wenig Überredungskunst würde ich dem Vermieter die Erlaubnis abringen können, so etwas bei mir installieren zu dürfen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten wir faul im Bett und verzehrten die Reste unserer früheren Mahlzeit. Der letzte Abend in Dunhuang war dann einer der besten des gesamten Urlaubs. Wir schlenderten gut gelaunt und ausgelassen durch die Innenstadt und machten von den wenigen Sehenswürdigkeiten ein paar alberne Fotos im Nachtaufnahme-Modus.   
Letztendlich landeten wir in einer Cocktail-Bar, deren Getränkeangebot ausreichend groß und vor allem westlich genug war, dass wir das Etablissement zwei Stunden später deutlich heiterer verließen, als wie wir es betreten hatten. Das unmittelbare Gefühl der Freiheit war es, das die Wirkung des Alkohols noch verstärkte, zudem konnten wir uns in den dunklen, schwach beleuchteten Seitenstraßen an den Händen halten, ohne dass sich jemand daran störte.   
Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie mich Mats auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel in einem kleinen Park gegen die Begrenzungsmauer eines Brunnens drückte, bis ich auf dem Rand desselben saß, den harten Stein wieder einmal kalt und unbarmherzig an meinem Gesäß. Mats hielt mich eng umschlungen, um mich hingebungsvoll zu küssen, grub seine Arme unter meine Jacke und krallte seine Finger in meinen Po. Das beständige Rauschen des Wassers hinter meinem Rücken ermahnte mich dazu, mich von Mats nicht zu weit nach hinten drücken zu lassen, also langte ich mit den Händen kurz ins eisige Brunnenwasser, umarmte ihn dann fest und schob ihm meine nassen Handflächen in den Hosenbund. 

Mats quikte und zeterte ausgiebig. „Manu! Hast du von meinem Hintern für heute noch nicht genug gehabt? Das Wasser im Whirlpool war angenehmer als dieses Eiswasser.“

Ich lachte bloß, erwiderte nichts, sondern brachte ihn mit meinen Lippen auf den seinen zum Schweigen.  
Durchaus möglich, dass wir durch den Lärm, den wir hier verursachten, ein paar Obdachlose von den Parkbänken aufschreckten, die es in den chinesischen Großstädten genauso gab, wie in Berlin oder München. Aber wir genossen diesen letzten Abend in China, brauchten ihn, um zu vergessen und uns wieder der Leichtigkeit des Lebens zu erinnern.

+++

Früh am nächsten Morgen verließen wir das Hotel und fuhren mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen der Großstadt. Kurz erwogen wir tatsächlich, die gemeinsamen Fotos auf Mats’ Kamera, die uns als Paar zeigten, zu löschen, entschieden uns aber schlussendlich dagegen. Hatten wir doch sonst kaum Beweise unserer Liebe, so wollten wir uns wenigstens diese an sich eher harmlosen Fotos nicht nehmen lassen. Also ließen wir es darauf ankommen, von den Securities des Flughafens durchsucht und als verdächtig eingestuft zu werden.

Trotz einiger Nervosität kamen wir unbehelligt durch die Sicherheitskontrollen. Der Inlandsflug nach Sichuan, von wo aus wir weiter nach Deutschland reisen konnten, verlief zügig und ereignislos. Dann saßen wir wieder im Flieger, der uns nach München bringen sollte, diesmal für mehr als 15 Stunden.  
Die Zeit verging quälend langsam. Ich saß neben Mats, der seinen Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt hatte und neugierig wie ein kleines Kind die weiße Wolkendecke und die darunter hervor blitzenden dunklen Gebirgsketten mit den im Schnee liegenden Gipfeln bestaunte. Die Aussicht war schön und bezaubernd, und doch sah ich wieder die dunklen Wände der Mogao-Grotten und das unpersönliche Polizeibüro vor mir. Wenn ich es mir eingestand, verspürte ich ein ausgesprochen schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Es war mir, als wären diese Erlebnisse dunklen Schatten gleich, die uns partout nicht loslassen wollten und die ihre gierigen Finger nach uns ausstreckten, um uns nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Eine unsichtbare Bedrohung, die doch so real und spürbar war, dass sie alles zerstören und vernichten konnte, was ihr in den Weg kam.   
Ein wahnsinniger Gedanke war dies, der mir vielleicht zeigen sollte, mehr auf meine geistige Stabilität zu achten und den Fuß wieder fest auf den Boden zu kriegen. Und doch waren die vergangenen Erlebnisse von einer uneinsehbaren, zwielichtigen Natur, die uns durchaus noch schaden konnte. Wer garantierte mir denn, dass dieser Polizeibeamte unsere Namen für immer vergaß und keinen Vermerk namens „Tongzhi“ unter unsere Akten schrieb, die er bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft an den Meistbietenden verkaufen konnte? Selbst in China fragte man nach europäischen Fußballtalenten und war bereit, viele Millionen für sie zu bezahlen.   
Gesetzt den Fall, dass jener Beamte schlau und scharfsinnig genug war, konnte es auch passieren, dass er jetzt im Nachhinein noch die richtigen Schlüsse aus unseren Namen und meiner Angabe zu unseren Berufen zog und eine Möglichkeit ersann, um möglichst schnell und einfach an viel Geld zu kommen. Nämlich an mein Geld, falls er uns mit seiner kostbaren Information erpressen wollte.

Würde ich mich erpressen lassen, um Mats zu decken, um unser Privatleben geheim zu halten? Ein schweres Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengrube breit, als ich auf einmal fühlte: ja. Ja, genau dazu war ich in der Lage, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Alles unwahrscheinlich zwar, und trotzdem fühlte ich mich nicht vollständig sicher. Ich hoffte, dass diese Gedanken wieder von mir weichen würden und die Schatten der Vergangenheit aus unserem Leben verschwanden. Unserem neuen, gemeinsamen Leben nämlich, denn Mats stand nach seiner langen Zeit in Dortmund wieder ganz am Anfang in der bayrischen Hauptstadt. Wir wollten eine Beziehung wagen und diese mit unserem Beruf in Einklang bringen – eine wirklich große Herausforderung.

Mats spürte nach einiger Zeit meinen Stimmungswechsel und drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung. Ein sanfter, fragender Blick traf mich, dann wusste mein einfühlsamer Freund natürlich bereits Bescheid, worüber ich mir Gedanken machte. Aber anders als in der Nacht in den Mogao-Grotten sagte er diesmal nichts, um mich zu beruhigen, sondern legte seine Rechte einen Augenblick an meine Wange, strich kurz darüber und ließ sie dann auf meinen Oberschenkel sinken. Seine Augen glänzten zärtlich und ich musste hart an mich halten, um ihn nicht in meine Arme zu reißen und das Wasser, das meinen Blick verschleierte, zurückzuhalten.

Später döste ich eine Weile, um mich zumindest etwas von der Ungewissheit unserer unmittelbaren Zukunft abzulenken. Ein wenig neidete ich Mats sein selbstbewusstes, optimistisches Gemüt, das ihn robuster gegen Erschütterungen jeglicher Art machte. 

Als wir am frühen Abend in München den Flieger verließen und eine deutsche Abendsonne uns begrüßte, wirkte es auf mich wie ein Befreiungsschlag. Lachend liefen wir zum Ausgang des großen Gebäudekomplexes und ließen uns unser Gepäck aushändigen, kauften uns einen Kaffee und ein paar Snacks an einem Imbiss. Um uns herum laute Kinder, nörgelnde Angehörige, schlecht gelaunte Singles und auch ein paar Liebespaare, auf althergebrachte Weise aus Mann und Frau bestehend. Fast alle Menschen um uns redeten Deutsch. Wie freute ich mich nun über die deutsche Spießbürgerlichkeit, die doch zumindest harmlos und vertraut war!

Dann wartete bereits das nächste und hoffentlich auch das letzte Taxi dieses Tages auf uns. Auf der Fahrt zu meiner Wohnung durchsuchte ich auf dem Smartphone die aktuellen Nachrichtenmeldungen und Sportnews nach unseren Namen. Das Resultat daraus: nichts, nur ein paar Infos zum Saisonbeginn beim FC Bayern und Spekulationen darüber, wie die Fans wohl auf Mats’ Rückkehr zum Verein reagieren würden. Die Titelseite der BILD zeigte nicht uns, sondern Kanzlerin Angela Merkel, die ihre Urlaubsreise aufgrund der aktuellen Sicherheitslage in Deutschland abbrechen musste. Mein Email-Postfach blieb ebenfalls unauffällig, dazu kamen zwei verpasste Anrufe von meiner Mutter und eine SMS von unserem Kollegen Thomas Müller. Mein persönlicher Berater hingegen, der natürlich im Vorfeld über unseren Urlaub informiert worden war, hatte sich nicht gemeldet. 

Wir waren dem Schlimmsten wohl noch einmal entkommen. Die Last, die von meinen Schultern fiel, muss zentnerschwer gewesen sein, denn nun konnte ich wieder lachen. Ich richtete mich im Sitz des Wagens auf, genoss es, mich frei und unbesorgt zu fühlen, während die langen Straßenzüge Münchens an uns vorbei flogen.  
Mats hatte aufs Neue meine verbesserte Laune erfasst und lächelte mich sanft an. Ich versenkte meinen hoffnungsvollen Blick in seinen braunen Augen. „Mats. Wir sind zurück und es ist alles gut. Kannst du es glauben?“ Die Freude verzog meinen Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen. Aber Mats nickte nur.

Später am Abend saß ich vorm PC und regelte gedankenverloren meine Angelegenheiten für die kommenden Tage. Übermorgen begann das Training, diesmal mit Mats. Und wieder blieb ich bei denselben alten Überlegungen stehen.  
Nun wusste also auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel jemand von uns, von einem Mats Hummels und einem Manuel Neuer, die aus Deutschland kamen und sich näher standen, als es die gesellschaftlichen Normen beider Länder vorsahen. Vielleicht hatte er noch nicht die richtigen Schlüsse aus unseren Namen gezogen. Vielleicht hatte jener unbedeutende chinesische Beamte unsere Polizeiakten inzwischen aber auch gelangweilt abgeheftet, unsere fremdländischen Namen vergessen. Für den Moment jedenfalls schien alles ruhig.

Das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, blieb dagegen, würde uns noch jahrelang erhalten bleiben. Mittlerweile sah ich ein, dass es vor dieser Gefahr kein Entkommen geben konnte. Das Risiko des ungewollten Outings würde in den kommenden Zeiten zu unserem treuesten Begleiter, unserem besten Freund werden. Ich musste jederzeit mit einer Entdeckung rechnen und mich dementsprechend wappnen.  
Und vielleicht wünschte sich ein Teil von mir diese auch herbei. Der Drang nach Freiheit wog wie so oft letzten Endes stärker als die Angst vor dem Sturm. Der Sturm würde mit Sicherheit kommen, denn die düsteren Wolken zogen sich schon drohend am Horizont zusammen.

Dann erst bemerkte ich, dass mein Freund leise das Zimmer betreten hatte und hinter mir stand. Mats beugte sich kurz über mich und küsste zärtlich meine Schläfe, dann legte er seine warme Hand auf die meine und drückte sie.   
Ich nahm es als Zeichen. Als hoffnungsvolles Zeichen für die Zukunft.


End file.
